


发热的错误应对手册

by JustARandomSociopath, 有杕之筠 (JustARandomSociopath)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Beta/Beta, M/M, Omega/Beta
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomSociopath/pseuds/JustARandomSociopath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomSociopath/pseuds/%E6%9C%89%E6%9D%95%E4%B9%8B%E7%AD%A0
Summary: 谢聆仗着自己没有信息素发热期，从来没好好听过一节生理课，直到高中在混住宿舍里栽了跟头－－一连几个大跟头。总是被卷入（不同）室友发热期的谢聆每次事后都捂着腰真诚愧疚，觉得自己一个beta反而是在占人家稀有性别的便宜。室友：“上次我们...”谢聆大手一挥：“嗐，没关系！”室友：“那上次你们...”谢聆：“那个也没关系的！”室友：... ...室友：你倒是给我一个负责的机会吧！！＊“你不知道你是多么美丽，你像花儿一样盲目。”－－泰戈尔＊闷骚校草alpha攻／白莲校花omega攻／鬼畜竹马beta攻 x 人缘超好坦荡洒脱beta受本篇专注beta美学，不变性不双性，谢聆总受无互攻无反攻。预警：青少年性行为，omega上位，非主流价值观，当事人不在意的非自愿性行为，以及当事人不自知的半强制爱。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

谢聆又在六性生理健康课上画画了。

他本人不是艺术生，但是比许多画室里批量生产出来的有灵气儿多了。他把椅子往后拖了拖，素描本垂直靠在腿和桌洞上，松松捏着铅笔末端丈量在桌椅间踱步的老师的比例。

他很会抓人的特征，在眼底下加重几笔，又把胡子简单抹了一圈，一个耷拉眼的熊猫老师跃然纸上。

同桌压低了嗓子给他配音：“在一望无际的非洲大草原上，谢聆正在耐心地等待老师转到朝左四分之三侧面。这是一个过于好动且机警的猎物，但是聆哥是个有耐心的猎手...”

谢聆笑破了功，抬手作势要打，素描本随着他的动作飞了出去，不偏不倚掉进了斜前桌的书包里。

熊猫老师察觉到动静，讲课声顿时停了下来，问询地望向谢聆斜前桌兼室友，本校的学生会主席兼校草裴暄。

裴暄平静对视回去，几秒钟后老师先挪回视线继续讲课：

“假如在公共场合遇到有人发热，那么最好的急救方法是先用纸袋呼吸法控制住其反应，然后拨打附近的发热救助中心... ...”

好险好险。

谢聆舒了口气，拿笔敲了敲裴暄的后座：“班长，本子可以还我了，谢了谢了，请你吃冰棍儿。”

裴暄用一对黑沉沉的眼睛警告了谢聆一眼，看都没看一眼本子上的内容就递回去了。

啧。同桌咂嘴。他一向不喜欢这种眼高于顶的alpha。

家世好，相貌好，成绩也好，还是个顶级的alpha。跟他站在一块儿，简直感觉自己是充数的残次品人类。同桌嘟嘟囔囔。

“行了行了，”谢聆抹平了起皱的本子，“五子棋，七局五胜，老规矩，输了的打饭，来不来？”

竟然还是一点都不打算听的样子。裴暄忍了一会儿，回头想再给一眼警告，却正撞见谢聆刚赢了棋局的眉飞色舞模样。

谢聆浓昳的眉眼都无声笑开了，近黄昏的浓稠阳光在他骨相标致的脸上切出两道张扬的油彩，是满园关都关不住的生动春色。

裴暄的同桌小声抱怨：“没有发热期不用听课真好，我也想当beta。”

裴暄好半天发出一声意味不明的鼻音回应。

－

隔天裴暄体育课打篮球。中场休息，撩起衣服下摆来擦汗，透出来的肌肉线条让alpha队友们都忍不住意味深长地朝他吹口哨。

后颈一凉，他转过头来，是笑嘻嘻的谢聆。

“冰棍儿，昨儿说要请你的。”谢聆递过去一袋塑料包装。

裴暄不知道他还真的会请。事实上，他不知道谢聆在班上受欢迎的主要原因就是特别有心，哪怕是随口答应的也一定做到。

塑料袋好像是刚从冰箱里拿出来不久，上面结了一层水珠。裴暄不知道该不该接，他从来没吃过这种廉价的冷冻品，这在他看来不如直接嚼冰块儿。

“运动完吃凉的对身体不好。”裴暄说教。

可他还是接了过去，谨慎地舔了两口。除了凉没尝出来什么别的味道。

谢聆自己叼着一根小布丁，含混地说这是自己冻在校医务室冰箱里，专门给体育课留的。

他看起来很享受这种冻起来的勾兑奶制品，眼睛都像猫一样眯了起来。

小布丁化得比冰棍儿快，没一会儿就顺着他的手滴到了操场草皮上。谢聆呀了一声，下意识地舔掉了手背上乳白的几滴，又把小布丁倒拎起来吮了几口。这个动作让裴暄无端觉得不合适。

不合适。裴暄在心里重复了一遍，却也不知道该叫谢聆怎么做。

远处几个男生踢完了足球，穿着高弹裤和球衣在cos欧洲的俱乐部在对着放狠话，隔着老远看见谢聆挥了挥手，像一群羊奔过来瓜分了剩下的冰棍。

哦。裴暄捏着也化了自己一手的冰棍，面无表情地想：原来也不是只给我的啊。

“聆哥，怎么都化了啊！”有人不满地叫起来。

谢聆不轻不重地踹一脚他的小腿：“你们就是顺带的，有就不错了，还不谢谢哥哥？”

大家推搡着笑作一团，一阵好哥哥的乱叫。谢聆被一个箍着运动发带的碎刘海揽着，自然而然地融进了皇家马德里，一同对阵巴塞罗那去了，临走前拍了拍裴暄的肩膀冲他笑了下。

裴暄又看这根冰棍顺眼起来了，把它翻过来研究了一会儿，最后还是吃干净了。回到场上步子都轻快了，把对面打了个53:12惨败。

然后裴大少爷就当晚闹肚子了。

－

这学期刚开始的时候，谢女士有事要外出半年，谢聆本来习惯了自己照顾自己，但谢女士提议他可以干脆住校。

“高中这么好的环境不住宿舍可惜了，男高中生嘛，晚上熄了灯和上下铺聊聊语文老师数学老师苍井老师，多有意思啊... ...”

“妈！”谢聆抗议，“我像是那么思想肮脏的人么！”

谢女士撩起头发来擦香膏：“好好好，你高尚你纯洁，你跟小鸢盖着被子夜聊哈姆雷特，行了吧？所以考虑考虑住校呗。刚好都不在家，这房子租出去，每月租金就归你随便花了，怎么样，聆哥？”

小鸢是那天箍着清爽发带的beta，学名程嘉鸢，谢聆从小最要好的朋友，如今因为分班见面少了许多，周末还是会一起玩。

“那我跟程嘉鸢说声，以后周末就只我去他家过夜了。”

哪个男高中生会跟钱过不去？谢聆当即义正严辞地答应，隔天就收拾行李去跟学校办手续了。

－

学校不爱摆官僚架子，也没一堆碍事的规矩章程，直接按比例让谢聆缴了费，过一周就可以住进去。

“这会子有空位的都是混合寝，就是beta和alpha或者omega混着住的那种。反正该注意的生理课上也都讲得差不多了，异性同学也不可怕，只要互相尊重就能友好相处。”宿管老师带着谢聆逛了逛宿舍，“你应该

会去住2栋，那边像你这样的高二生居多，ab比例四比六，alpha同学可能体味偏重，这也不是他们能控制的，大家互相体谅一下...”

谢聆有一搭没一搭地听着，在脑子里选要带过来的海报和床单。

彼时他也没料到，宿舍生活会如此害b不浅。

－

谢聆在铺好的床上睡了一觉才知道自己的室友是学校风云人物裴暄。

他睡觉喜欢蒙着头，把自己裹成饭团，闹钟响了就从被窝里伸出手按掉，睡眼惺忪地爬起来，惊觉大名鼎鼎的超A校草学霸就坐在自己床边的书桌前写卷子。

这位校园传说和谢聆是同班，平日里说不上几句话，和谢聆最大的交集就是谢聆很多朋友都“但求一睡裴校草”。

谢聆眯着眼睛打量。昏黄的灯光更映得裴暄五官冷峻，头发和眉眼纯黑，像一抹过分好看的印象主义剪影，一张烙在视网膜的视觉遗像。

“爱德华·马奈...＊”谢聆眼睛焦距都还没调整过来，喃喃道。

裴暄也在打量睡得一头乱毛的新室友，好心提醒：“晚自习快开始了。”

谢聆这才如梦初醒，跟新室友打了个招呼就要爬起来，结果一下床就跌了个跟头，结结实实地一头撞到了裴暄的柜子上，撞翻一地零碎。

裴暄这下是真的无话可说了，蹲在地上一点一点收拾。

谢聆边道歉边蹲下身试图帮忙，被裴暄喝止了：“这些是私人物品，你不用管了，去上晚自习吧。”

当然不可能给人家惹了麻烦以后自己拍拍屁股走掉。谢聆摸了摸鼻子，背过身去等裴暄收拾好。

他草草把刚醒来看到的画面画成一副素描，想送给新室友当赔礼，一回头，裴暄不知什么时候早收拾好走了。

谢聆没有什么脾气，只默默叹了口气：这下是真的有得捱了。

－

事实证明，他们坎坷的室友路还不止于此。

谢聆人缘很好。当然裴暄人缘也很好，不过那都是有距离的，裴暄从来不邀请他们进自己的宿舍。

但是谢聆不一样，他一群朋友都是特别爱玩的beta和alpha，对裴暄来说简直吵得能把屋顶掀翻。自从裴暄正式提出这个困扰之后，谢聆很善解人意地一到十点就送客，还会尽量地降低音量或者去别的房间。可是裴暄仍旧不满意：总是在外面睡，这算什么室友？

裴暄自己也不是完美的室友。他对整洁挑剔到了一种近乎变态的境界，有时候路过谢聆的脏衣篓都会皱眉头。

谢聆保持微笑：第一，那是个脏衣篓，不装脏衣服还能装什么啊？

第二，作为一个alpha，你嫌弃beta脏？！我都没有味道好吗！

他们也不是完全没有合得来的地方。等这两个少年终于磨合到了宿舍生活的平衡点，立了四十多条室友准则，找到了八个稳定的共同话题时，一个学期已经快过去了。

期末考来了。

－

谢聆不是个用功的好学生，他上课看心情听课，不想听了就看书听歌，就是不会委屈自己。

裴暄也不会拼命学习，但是那是因为他过目不忘。于是裴暄在复习的时候，谢聆在玩，裴暄复习完了，谢聆还在玩。

裴暄和他近距离接触了一学期，很容易发现这人只要在考前几天多看看书，就能轻松拿到中上游的成绩。谢聆的各方面悟性都很高，基本一点就透举一反三，但他完全没有要开发学习这方面才能的意思。

其实这也碍不着裴暄什么事，但是他就是忍不住想要提醒一下这位室友不要辜负青春。

“我觉得我每天都过得很充实啊。我今天就画了三幅画读了本推理小说看了一部电影。”谢聆举起自己的日记，“而且还是在做让自己快乐的事情，还有比这更好的生活吗？”

“不是说当下的快乐...”裴暄引导他，“你就没有什么目标吗？比如理想的职业。”

谢聆：“有啊。我想当伦勃朗的经纪人。”

裴暄：“...伦勃朗。”

谢聆：“十七世纪的那个。他的光影处理放在当下也是绝妙！要是有机会我一定让全世界都知道他的名字，尊重他的艺术－－可惜他早就死了。”

谢聆：“哦对了，我还想发明时光机。不过那已经被爱因斯坦自己证明是不可能的了。”

裴暄：... ...

谢聆掰着指头：“最后一个梦想就是继承我妈的花店。现在正在往那个方向努力，咱们宿舍的花草我不都养得挺好的吗？”

裴暄：... ...

裴暄就这样彻底放弃劝服他了。

－

隔壁班的女alpha朋友最近下了课就把谢聆叫出来。

“我跟你说过了这不是什么好主意。”谢聆无奈道，“裴暄表白中转站？亏你想的出来！”

女A搡他一把：“你知不知道每天想送裴暄情书的能凑成四位数的生意！就你这有利地形，可不得近水楼台捞点好？”

谢聆：“什么有利地形啊，我光是垃圾桶分工就和他掰扯了半学期。”

“至少你帮我观察一下他发热期什么时候呗！听说人在发热期都容易，那个，”女A朝他抛了个眼神，“…产生爱情。”

“这他妈是什么变态行为！”谢聆一激灵，声音都没忍住拔高了一截，“你怎么不干脆让我问他黄片偏好！”

上课铃响了，女A嘟嘟囔囔地走了。

谢聆转过头去，看见刚刚议论的主角正抱着臂，一双大长腿靠在墙上，漫不经心地看着他。

“...班长。”谢聆心虚地打招呼。

裴暄嗯了一声，在他路过自己的时候贴上谢聆的耳朵：“你不是想知道吗？我的偏好是... ...”

谢聆被他惊起一身鸡皮疙瘩，飞速逃到座位上。

裴暄慢慢地站起来，摩挲着自己的手臂。他也把自己硌应出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

不过那之后谢聆真的再也没搭理女A这个话题。

－

谢聆没想到这个flag立得这么灵，很快，他就亲身体验到了裴暄的发热期。

考完期末以后大家就纷纷收拾行李回家了，整栋宿舍楼仿佛一夜之间就剩下了他们宿舍，一个因为父母在国外不急着回家，一个因为家里租约还没到期回不了家。

谢聆和朋友打完最后一场篮球，一一挥别了以后在公共浴室冲了个澡，换上了白T和短裤才回宿舍。

这是裴暄的室友准则之一，谢聆现在已经习惯了。

谢聆半湿的黑发还在滴水，汲着拖鞋一边拿毛巾呼噜头发一边不紧不慢晃悠到宿舍门口，还没掏钥匙就闻到一股浓烈到呛鼻的味道。

他打开门，看见他中午说不舒服回宿舍休息的室友窝在床上，热气隔着大老远熏到了自己脸上。

谢聆本着室友互相关爱原则，快步走上前问有什么自己能帮忙的。


	2. Chapter 2

假如谢聆好好听过那么一点点课，他就会对现在的情形有点危机意识了。

宿舍都空了，宿管也走了，他的手机放在了教学楼，alpha信息素浓郁到一个危险的程度，现在他的宿舍就是一个叫天天不应叫地地不灵的完美密室。

可惜这是生理常识基本为零的谢聆。他和其他的beta相比，甚至对信息素更加钝感。

这是少见的几个谢聆天生不敏锐的方面之一。他从小到大没怎么闻过信息素的味道，此时闻到也没有往那个方面想。他蹲在裴暄的床头轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀：“哎，班长，你怎么样？”

裴暄不好。非常不好。他眉头紧锁，浑身都在烧，谢聆碰到他，他就本能要抓住这一丝清凉。

谢聆由着他抓着手，也没多想，只当是裴暄离不开人：“班长你发烧了！”

裴暄反应了好一会儿：“不要叫班长。”

室友准则第八条，裴暄不喜欢谢聆叫自己班长。谢聆总是记不住这一条，此时一着急更是顾不上，他居然烧成这样了第一反应还是纠正称呼。

裴暄正在经历人生第一场发情期。

裴暄是个顶配的alpha。上等出身一流相貌顶尖智力，放在小说里就是预定好的未来霸总。可现在他才十七岁，不是遇到什么事都能优雅地完美解决的，比如眼下。

顶级的alpha一般初热都来的晚一些。他们的腺体和生殖系统更加精密，也需要花更多的时间发育成熟。这意味着他们的初热憋得更久也来得更猛烈。事实上，假如说普通alpha的特殊几天叫发热期的话，顶级alpha的发热就是名副其实的发情期。

绝大多数顶尖的alpha会在医院度过自己的初热，裴暄家里也预约好了高级护工，只是没想到发情期的不稳定性会导致它提前两个月。

裴暄分泌的激素已经快突破临界点了，他的身体完全做好了准备去占有标记，他强撑着理智用力握住了谢聆的手：“找校医...”

“嗯嗯，我先给你拿湿毛巾敷一下。”谢聆给他掖好了被子，“你先松手，我去给你叫老师。”

谢聆试图把他的手扒下来未果，拽也拽不出来。空气中信息素的浓度已经堪比微型生化武器，就是接收器近乎全盲的谢聆也闻出不对劲了。他的心跳也跟着加速，他不知道具体发生了什么，但能感觉到情况不妙。

“你不用害怕，我会留在这儿照顾你的。我先给你找校医，一会儿就回来好不好？”谢聆哄道。

裴暄还是不肯松手，谢聆干脆坐在原地喊了两声，谁也没叫来，裴暄又烧得没法对话，他费九牛二虎之力把自己拔出来，手上已经红了一片。他顾不上自己，猛地站起来就要出门，裴暄捕捉到他要走的动作，环住他的腰一用力，谢聆眼前突然一阵天旋地转。

他眼冒金星了好一会儿,才发现这不是自己站得太急了，而是裴暄把自己拽到他床上了。

裴暄此人特龟毛，平时都不让谢聆穿睡衣坐他的床，更别说是穿着外衣了。谢聆睁大眼睛想爬起来，裴暄环在他腰上的手紧紧箍着不让他起身，呼出的热气打在他的后颈。

谢聆失灵了多年的信息素接收器被高浓度的信息素攻破，啸叫着向他发出了为时已晚的危险警报。

裴暄低垂着眼睛吻了上来。

-

裴暄的吻简直是烙在谢聆后颈的。

他浑身都发烫，接触的部位都令谢聆不舒服。谢聆挣扎着想逃开，被裴暄压得更紧。

发情期是一种什么体验？

全身血液都仿佛在往下供，大脑黏成一团转都转不动，只有本能促使着自己去寻找交配对象，以及，找到了就绝对不会放手。

“裴暄...”怀里的人颤声，“你是在...发情吗？”

裴暄的意识比谢聆想得清醒一些，至少他分得清自己抱着的是个beta，是自己室友－－是谢聆。

是可以一起度过发情期的人。

他没有回答，把鼻子埋进谢聆的颈窝里，深深地吸了一口气。

谢聆总说自己是beta，身上不可能有味道，可是裴暄觉得，自从他搬进来以后，整个房间处处都是他的味道。

不是信息素的味道，而是体味。谢聆闻起来有一种草木上露水的味道，很细微，但对裴暄来说剂量还是太大。他有的时候自己坐在书桌上学习，会感到自己被谢聆的味道包围着，总也静不下心来。

他伸出舌头，舔了一下谢聆的耳垂。谢聆刚冲完澡头发都还没干，往下滴的水就是带着他的味道，很淡，但是不容置疑地存在。

“裴暄，你听着，我可以帮你叫老师，你现在松开我... ...”

十七岁的alpha抬手按住谢聆的肩膀安抚他：“太晚了。已经完全发情了。”

顶尖alpha的完全发情是挡不住的。他们的腺体太过精密，现代医学也没有研究出能在不摧毁腺体的情况下阻断发情的药剂。唯一的方法就是自然发泄。

谢聆懵了，他以为现在人类已经找到了战胜本能的方法，以为一切都有解决办法。

结果现在，高冷的学生会主席裴暄在迫切地脱他的裤子。

他心里生出一点荒谬的同情和惋惜来。被发情期支配的顶级alpha，只能随便抓来一个beta纾解，都不能和自己喜欢的omega度过意义重大的初热。

就在他走神的时候，裴暄已经换了个趁手的姿势，翻身压在他身上，他的运动短裤被轻松地褪下来，随意一把扔到地上，裴暄跪在床上解自己的睡裤。

好吧。谢聆大度地想：那我就帮你这么一次吧，不过仅此一次喔。

...当然不可能就这么接受了。谢聆虽然没有处男情结，但是也不至于随便和同学上床－－还是当下面的那个！

可是他现在除了配合有别的选择吗？裴暄停不住，他也没地方求救，只好自我开解：至少裴暄英俊又身材好，多少人想睡他都睡不到呢。

谢聆还在调整心态，裴暄已经把拳击内裤都扔到地上了。谢聆心里一凉：乖乖，发情期是不是会影响人格啊？夭寿啦，裴校草居然也有一天会把衣服乱丢在地上！

那他会不会变得很暴力？我只是个不会分泌润滑液的beta，受不住的啊！

裴暄察觉到了身下人的不专心，捏住他的下巴逼他接了一个吻。

他本来只想小惩大戒，触到谢聆嘴唇的一瞬间，最后一点理智都灰飞烟灭了。

他想：这人平时不是不是很能说吗？怎么嘴这么软。

他忍不住噬咬这两片布丁一样柔软的唇瓣，舌尖饥渴地勾勒它的饱满形状。

谢聆天生唇角上扬，两边上有各一个窝，勾成一副笑模样，配上他眼下一对卧蚕，看谁都像在看顶可爱的情人。

这张嘴平日对别人笑得太多了。裴暄不满地用力吮了一口他的下唇，舌头滑进唇缝里，要撬开齿关纠缠谢聆的舌头。这条舌头向来灵巧，此时却笨拙地不知道该往哪儿放。

谢聆以为自己最好也就是不抗拒，没想到裴暄舔弄了几下以后居然也跟着脸上发热了。他反而不安起来，想推开裴暄，被裴暄捉住双手摁到枕边，更加放肆地搅弄起他的唇舌来。

裴暄的吻带着浓重的雄性信息素味道，不管不顾地侵占进来，逼得谢聆不知道是该拒还是该迎。

信息素没有固定的气味，谢聆用语言形容不出来，只知道这是强大霸道的味道，也是温柔缠绵的味道，他被引得也起了反应，晕乎乎地一点一点开始回应这个吻。

他甫一回应，裴暄便不再忍耐，他的手在谢聆匀称不显瘦弱的身上游移，最终停在了谢聆的胯骨上，他伸手去扯谢聆黑色的内裤，被谢聆按住了。

谢聆满脸通红：“还没准备好... ...”

裴暄挑了挑眉，没有强行脱他内裤，只拿充血挺立的下体一下一下地顶他被内裤覆盖的会阴。

这比脱内裤还要羞耻，谢聆连忙喊好了好了，捂着脸说：“我自己来脱。”

裴暄彬彬有礼地做了个“请”的动作。

谢聆半抬起腿，把骨节分明的手指卡进内裤里，一点一点地往下拽。

裴暄眼睛一瞬不瞬，黑色的布料顺着谢聆修长的腿被推下来，每移动一寸都像是在他的心头点火。

他眸色越来越黑沉，终于在谢聆褪到脚踝的时候把他的手拿开，就着这个姿势把他的腿往里一折，早就充血到快爆炸的阴茎直接贴进了谢聆的股缝。


	3. Chapter 3

谢聆惊慌地往后退，被裴暄握住脚腕拽回了身下，牢牢地压制住。

他用手臂挡住眼睛乱叫一通：“这进展也太快了一点吧哥，我们慢慢来行不行！”

难道过几分钟再交合就不算进展快了吗？裴暄最终还是体贴地没有提醒他这一点，只一言不发地把谢聆的手按在自己的阴茎上。

这是一个清楚的“可以先用手”的宽赦。谢聆松了一口气，决定能用撸的就尽量不要用别的什么他都不愿意想的方法。

这是谢聆人生第一次碰别的男性的性器，居然还是为了帮人撸管。裴暄全身都在发烫，阴茎自然也是热的，谢聆手放在上面脸都红了。

或许是因为“自己在帮一个发情的alpha做手活”的认知，手底下的触感和平日打飞机的完全不一样，谢聆比以往更意识到手里握着的是一根勃起的阴茎，几乎要把手心烧穿一个洞。

谢聆调整了一下手势转按为握，一把居然都握不住裴暄的东西，他把另一只手臂从脸上挪开偷看一眼，惊地一抖。

裴暄那根东西又长又粗，比谢聆自己的不知大了多少圈，而且长得极好，撇开其一点也不客气的尺寸来看，形状流畅优美，颜色也是健康的麦色，并不显得粗鄙。

这么大一包东西，平时是怎么控制住不乱跑的？谢聆咋舌，又隐隐有点羡慕。

呸呸呸，大难临头还羡慕什么！等下跟这玩意亲密接触的时候看你还羡不羡慕！他在心里唾弃自己男性的劣根性。

裴暄等不及他研究完，难耐地在他手里挺身抽送了两下，无声地催促他动作。

谢聆如梦初醒，敷衍地捋了两把。裴暄显然对他这样的服务态度不够满意，用手覆盖住谢聆的手，亲自带着他撸了起来。

阴茎很快就完全勃起了，谢聆握着有些发烫的茎身，有些忿忿不平：有的人不仅那啥比你大，手也比你大，上天真是太不公平了！

裴暄不知道他在胡思乱想，事实上，谢聆的手一握上来，他就舒服得眯起了眼睛，暂时什么都想不起来了。

不知为什么，明明同样是用手，谢聆撸得要比自亵来得爽十倍。快感迸发于谢聆手心柔软的接触，一路蒸腾上去。

他忍不住带着谢聆的手加大幅度，系带被撸动地翻来翻去，裴暄低声闷哼。

这声音比自己手淫被撞见更让谢聆羞耻，他恨不得停下手上的活儿，专心找个地缝钻进去。他面红耳赤地别过头去，身体稍微往后退了一点，只有手支棱出去勉勉强强地握着。

这个距离让裴暄感到冷落，他想也不想地勾住谢聆的腰往自己怀里用力一带，谢聆一下子扑进他怀里，生殖器就这么和他的面贴面打了个招呼。

谢聆的生殖器干净而精致，茎冠和柱身像是精心雕过的，看着就让人升起照顾疼爱的欲望。裴暄总觉得，这是一根观赏性该大于实用性的生殖器。

裴暄干脆一起招待，大手把两根都包住，把谢聆的手摆到了龟头上，自己的手在底端以不小的幅度和频率顶动谢聆不知所措的手，顺便伺候两人的睾丸。

谢聆猛地也被卷入快感里，第一反应是想躲，却被裴暄按的更紧。他不是不喜欢舒服，但是之前他清楚地知道自己只是在帮助发情的室友，可现在自己也享受其中算什么事啊！

裴暄咬他的耳朵：“别躲，这样我出来得快一些。”

谢聆麻木地看着低头专心的裴校草，心想您还有这爱好呢。

他自己咬住了嘴角打定主意不发出一点声音，又被裴暄以同样的理由掰开嘴。

“或者和我接吻，你选一个。”裴暄扳住谢聆小巧的下巴。

谢聆立刻尽职尽责地喘了起来。

他想到给自己做手活的是平日不苟言笑的冰山，喘息都带了不少真情实感。

谢聆少年火气大，只比beta的平均水平坚持久了一丢丢，性器就抽动了两下，射出一滩精液在裴暄结实的小腹上，白色粘稠的液体顺着他的人鱼线旖旎地淌进裴暄一丛耻毛。

完了。谢聆各种意义上的大脑一片空白。裴洁癖该骂我了。

裴洁癖并没有。

他垂下深刻的双眼皮，反而饶有兴趣地沾了一点谢聆的精液，伸出舌尖。

谢聆头皮一麻，连忙抢下裴暄骨节宽大的手指：“脏！脏的！”

他那点力气被裴暄轻易挣动，还把自己的手指头也赔进去被裴暄舔了一圈。

裴暄抿起唇细品，谢聆就愣愣地盯着他的唇角：

是我看错眼了，还是他真的在笑？

裴暄确实带着笑意。beta的信息素水平极低，只有在体液里才能追到谢聆的蛛丝马迹，这点根本不够满足发情期alpha需要的量，但是已经比平日里隐约闻到的浓很多了。裴暄因此心情很好，也没细想原因。

“不脏。”裴暄慢条斯理地宣判，“是甜的。”

谢聆傻了，也没听说发情期的alpha会降智啊。

还没等他从“裴大小姐洁癖不治自愈了”的震惊中缓过神来，裴暄已经回到战场了，还把谢聆的手重新拽了回来。

谢聆刚射完一发，正在不应期，此时被强行撸动得有点疼，但是他不敢说。不敢对裴暄说，更不敢对不正常的裴暄说。他被撸了一会儿实在没有兴致，控制不住和所有贤者时间的男生一样神游天外。

好像在钻木取火喔。他的灵魂飘到宿舍天花板上俯视。

这个想法让他几乎忍不住笑出声来，把裴暄笑萎了会功亏一篑的忌惮堪堪使他刹住车。裴暄察觉他怪异的嘴角抽动，扣住他的后脑勺，以吻封缄。

老子才不要尝自己的精液呢！谢聆奋力挣开：“不是说一起撸管就不用接吻么！”

裴暄无辜地舔嘴角：“我觉得这样我会更兴奋。”

谢聆直觉自己掉进了什么陷阱被套牢了，但是他的手确实已经酸得抬不动了。他小声骂了句靠，下定决心豁出去了，死马当活马医地闭着眼去找裴暄的嘴巴。

裴暄一瞬间屏住了呼吸，紧接着热切地回应他。

谢聆彻底确诊了裴暄洁癖的痊愈。其不仅蛮横地纠缠吸吮谢聆的舌头，还贪婪搜刮谢聆的津液，津津有味地吃他的唇瓣。

一点也没有当初连不对嘴喝都不借给谢聆水杯的样子了。

边接吻边做手活，裴暄兴奋是兴奋了，但是仍旧没有要出来的意思。

十分钟之后谢聆开始在心里破口大骂：就是钻木取火现在也该点着了，你们顶级alpha有没有点人性了！

谢聆一开始是打算帮他多撸出来几发，最好就这样安全地度过发情期，没有尴尬的事需要发生，结果现在手都撸酸了，对方还是没有射的意思，

现在看来，“一整个发情期就靠手活度过”是太天真的妄想。别说裴暄了，自己的生理都在抗议。

他终于没忍住按住裴暄的手：“裴哥，别搓了，我都快给你撸破皮了…”

裴暄似乎早等着他这句话呢，拍了一下他的大腿：“翻过身去。”

谢聆立即求之不得地把自己饱受虐待的命根远离裴暄，被裴暄抱着腰摆成跪姿的时候才意识到不对，他转过头：“这是要干什么？”

“腿交。”裴暄言简意赅。

谢聆跪在床上，腰肢塌陷圆臀翘起，两只手曲着勉强撑住重心，还没来得及抗议，裴暄就把他膝盖一并，把硕大的阴茎塞进了谢聆双腿之间肉感恰到好处的缝隙里，低声道：“跪好了。”


	4. Chapter 4

双腿之间夹着存在感极鲜明的一根阴茎，饶是谢聆一个beta也结结实实地害怕起来。裴暄滚烫的身体覆在谢聆的背上，一手撑着床头，一手紧紧箍住谢聆的腰身。

谢聆被他牢牢夹住，四面避无可避，只能祈祷裴暄能快点泄身。

裴暄动若脱兔。

发情的alpha在类交合的姿势下终于毫无顾忌地挺动腰身，撞得谢聆腿根发麻，眼冒金星。

腿缝毕竟不是真的穴，谢聆的双腿在alpha的冲撞下不住地散开，膝盖根本固定不住，裴暄干脆用自己的腿夹住谢聆的，牢牢固在自己身下，谢聆躲无可躲。

全校最性感有致的小腹抵在谢聆屁股上，打翻一波波肉浪，秀色可餐，裴暄没忍住伸手在柔软的圆丘上捏了一把。谢聆的脂肪总是分布得很巧妙。

平日不苟言笑的俊美校草伏在身上意乱神迷，这是多少omega烧香拜佛求之不得的。但是当事人谢聆把脸埋进被子堆里，随着肉体拍打的啪啪声前后一晃一晃，在心里骂这个狗alpha忒不是人。

谢聆被他撞得往前趴，额头被放在床头的大手护住不至于磕到，又被拽回来承受下一次撞击，

腿缝的嫩肉被蹭得生疼，又被alpha不讲道理地支配，连叫停的余地都没有，他的腰身随着裴暄毫不留情的撞击一折一折，像是某种被咬住的猎物本能，顺着动作试图减缓攻势。

这个频率抵消了部分冲击，裴暄于是干脆双手把住谢聆的韧腰往下摁，拇指恰好抵住谢聆得天独厚的腰窝。

那里盛了一汪捧不起的清泉，裴暄看得更干渴，欲望更盛。

谢聆整个身体就被alpha恐怖的力道死死钉在床里，动弹不能，只有屁股被迫配合裴暄抬高。这个姿势让每次撞击都刚好顶到鲜被人照顾的会阴，谢聆被陌生的快感折磨，艰难地侧过头，又难受又爽，口水不受控

制地流了细细一线，沾湿了床单。

他都被提着屁股干得晕头转向了，还是下意识地用手指擦了擦那一小摊水渍。

裴暄压根顾不上什么干净，他在谢聆身上专注地耸动。

这具beta的身躯享用起来舒服到不可思议，但是谢聆腰肢深陷的背影更多带来心理上的满足。

谢聆似乎总是背对着他的。

上课和周围人笑成一片的时候是，操场上跑开去踢足球的时候是，在宿舍里收拾东西的时候也是。

但是现在这个背影，是赤裸着被自己折磨得窝成一团的。大片光洁的皮肤暴露在空气中，因为受冷微微颤抖，谢聆肩背支起，两片肩胛骨像一只振翅欲飞的蝶。

可他哪儿也去不了。谢聆就窝在我的床上，他哪儿也不去。

裴暄加重了力道，俯身在谢聆的肩头用力地咬了一口。

“哪儿也不准去。”裴暄嗓音沙哑。

谢聆被他撞得七零八落，昏昏沉沉地想：我能去哪儿啊，现在给个轮椅我都爬不上去，更别说你一个近一米九的alpha现在整个人趴在我身上。

裴暄终于有了要泄的迹象，他掐紧了谢聆的腰狠狠地大进大出了几下，接着提着他的腿把他翻过面了，快速撸了两把，大股浓精射落在谢聆的小腹上。

谢聆被他翻得头晕眼花，气若游丝：“...你干什么呀。”

谢聆小时候在北方呆过几年，说话总带一些语气词。才射了一发的裴暄在心里下结论：真是个撒娇精。

“不想弄脏床单。”裴暄面不改色地扯谎。

谢聆没有质疑的理由，疲惫得扯过裴暄的被子来蒙住头：“好吧祖宗，可真够持久的，将来你床上肯定是要出人命的。但是现在，我先在这张未来的谋杀现场上眯一会儿。”

裴暄低低笑了。谢聆刚被迫剧烈运动，此时浑身都泛起粉色。裴暄俯身在谢聆旁边躺下身，被不爽地踹了一脚：“压着被子了！”

放在平时，借给谢聆十个狗胆他也不敢对裴冰山进行任何肢体挑衅，可他现在累到昏头了。裴暄也不在意，从床头抽了几张纸帮他认认真真擦干净肚子，擦完了把纸团成一团，皱起了眉头。

要扔在地上未免也太不讲卫生，可是他刚射完，不想离开自己交配对象哪怕一步。

他最终还是捏着鼻子在外层多包了几张纸，在床头找了个干净袋子装进去，然后回身抱住了把自己裹进被子里的谢聆。

谢聆平日是个好性子，但是在床上－－广义的床上－－脾气狗得不像话。他要把自己裹起来，厚厚地一团压在身上让他很有安全感，但是要是有别的什么再过来压一层，他立刻就烦躁得蹬腿。裴暄不惯他的臭毛

病，任他怎么挣也没松手，直到谢聆憋不住了自己把头冒出来，趁机掀开被子把他捞进怀里抱住。

谢聆彻底没脾气了。刚才被撞傻了才不知死活地踹了裴暄一脚，昏劲过去了他又完全不敢造次了，敢怒不敢言地把头埋进了裴暄胸前。

裴暄垂眸凝视谢聆圆乎乎的脑袋，还要伸手整理他柔顺的黑发。谢聆哼着让他别动了，他也还是自顾自地把玩。

这人就是谢聆的克星，总是软的硬的都不为所动。

谢聆终于放弃了任何想让自己舒服一点的企图，再也不跟裴暄说一句话，自暴自弃地当一只埋着头的鸵鸟。

裴暄把玩完了谢聆的发丝，又开始捏谢聆柔软白净的耳朵。他的指头在谢聆的耳廓里摩挲，心想：这样的耳朵生出来就是被人含的。

等他把谢鸵鸟露在外面的部位全都里里外外摸了个遍，伸手把谢聆推醒了。

谢聆掀开被子：“祖宗，又怎么了！”

裴暄：“我又勃起了。”

谢聆：“... ...你等着，我去拿手机。”

裴暄挑眉：“叫医生也没用的。”

谢聆恶狠狠道：“打110！我要报警！”


	5. Chapter 5

大概在初中的时候，谢聆去同学家写作业，同学压低了声音神秘地说：“看碟吗？”

谢聆有一个开放的妈，没事儿就爱揪着他看些科普纪录片，看电影到限制级场面还会把害羞捂眼的谢小聆手指掰下来，笑话他：又不是什么脏东西，你躲什么啊。

在学校开放生理课之前，谢女士就把生殖系统的解剖图给他来来回回讲过三遍了，因此谢聆也对这些格外没有好奇心。

同学以为他欲拒还迎：“得了吧，这里面可是标记的全过程，好不容易搞到的，要不是关系够铁我都不给你看！”

谢聆打眼一瞧：“你才是得了吧，标记是ao的事，我一beta，看异性恋的片儿干嘛？”

他没有料到，三年之后，自己会跪在室友的床上挨操时，无比后悔当初没有了解一下，alpha的标记到底有多恐怖。

－

雪崩的时候没有一片雪花是无辜的。细究起来，其实从谢聆踏进这间，装了个对他抱有隐晦慕艾的发情alpha的宿舍那一刻开始，一切就极速失控了。

譬如现在，谢聆被卡在靠墙的床上，面前是冷淡相处了一学期的室友，他撑在谢聆耳边的双手是强硬的，眼睛却在示弱。

“可以吗？”裴暄声音很轻，像是在征求同意，也像在寻求帮助。

谢聆想说不好，我洞悉这个走向了，一开始是手，然后是腿，现在又说果然不进来不行，我已经看透你们alpha了！

但是他一切拒绝的话都被裴暄忍耐的喘息堵了回去。

眼前的人是顶级的alpha，才十七岁的年纪就成熟俊美似神，宽肩窄腰，肌肉凸出线条流畅。平日里omega的情书不要钱地往他桌洞里飞，他看都不看地一把扫开，这样的人，要什么o没有？可如今他一双长腿憋屈地折着，分别跪在谢聆的大腿两侧把他囿在墙角，一双黑白分明的深邃眼眸一眨也不眨，将谢聆端看。

他明明可以直接强迫谢聆，发情期的欲望也一定是在这么要求他，可他置若罔闻，仿佛正在烧到沸腾的不是自己的身体。他的手臂撑在谢聆身侧虚张声势了十分钟，但是半点逾矩的动作都没做，只因为谢聆还没有答应。

这会子再拒绝就太自作多情了，谢聆望进alpha泛红的眼睛，对自己说，又不是被表白，还能因为“我对你没感觉”拒绝的。看着，这是一个被发情期困扰的alpha，他需要帮助，仅此而已。

那就像每一个可能走进这扇门的人都会做的一样，向他提供帮助呗。

“好。”谢聆听见自己说。

一瞬间裴暄的眼睛里泄出了似乎欣喜的东西，但是谢聆没有细究，他刚在心里粉碎了一个上面写着“心理障碍”的大纸箱，决心好人做到底，要帮就全情投入地帮。

他闭上眼睛，把自己送进了裴暄的怀里。

“我没有经验，你收着点，别弄疼我了。”

alpha受宠若惊地接过他，如同接过一份全世界最贵重的礼物。

裴暄把他小心地放平到床上。终于得到许可的alpha不急着释放自己发酵到恐怖的欲望，先温柔地舔谢聆的唇舌。谢聆进入角色很快，第一次主动碰了裴暄的舌头。

这个吻才算得上是谢聆和裴暄真正意义上的初吻，两条温热的舌头抵着翻搅，四片唇瓣紧贴着互相吮吸，两人都感到身上一阵酥麻，简直要化在彼此舌尖上。

初吻就是舌吻，谢聆还不适应要和人有唾液接触，裴暄却吮得不够似的追上去，用手扣住谢聆的后脑，不许他再退一毫米。

他连唾液都是甜的。裴暄这样想，更迫切的把舌头探得更深，发出了一声短促的鼻音。

分开的时候两个人呼吸都急促了不少。都是血气方刚的少年，下一步发生什么彼此都心知肚明。

距离在慢慢凑近，在裴暄要再接一个吻前谢聆抓住他胳膊叫停：“前戏可以省了，我是不会出水儿的。”

他的措辞让裴暄差点忍耐不住直接操进去。裴暄从书桌抽屉里急促地翻出了一瓶膏体：“宿舍里没有润滑，先拿这个用吧。”

谢聆接过来拧开盖，闻了一下：“可以试试。”

他自然的样子简直反客为主，裴暄心里被拨了一下：发情期的本能在咆哮，可他永远不知道拿这个人怎么办才好。

谢聆想也不想挖了一把，往自己的后面送去，要不是他表面镇定其实沾了不少到脊背上，裴暄都要觉得这个从不听生理课的人动作熟练到可疑。

谢聆涂抹开就打算把指头塞进去，还没准备好的后穴抗拒着同源的手指，谢聆按了半天只按得自己穴口发疼。

beta的后穴太紧了，又缺少天然的体液，裴暄按住谢聆不安分的手，哑声道：“我来。”

裴暄把谢聆的腿打开，腿间的旖旎就骤然暴露在了野兽的视线里。作为一个beta，谢聆的皮肤实在白得过分，连肤色深的地方都是可爱的粉色而非褐色，穴口窄小，根本无法想象这么稚嫩的小口要如何吞得下那么大的一根阴茎。

裴暄撑着他的屁股不许他再不安分地乱动，手指打着圈揉了好一会儿，窄小的穴口才松动了些许。

清凉的膏体被一点一点抹进谢聆紧致的后穴，裴暄扩张的时候耐心得简直不像一个正在发情的alpha，他甚至有闲心抓住谢聆的手指逼他一起扩张，谢聆立刻想抽出去，被裴暄的指头强硬地压在内壁里不许他退，

两根手指在狭窄的甬道里纠缠，带出一阵阵膏体被翻搅的声音。

“够了够了，可以进来了。“谢聆狠下心胡乱搅了一通，想快点结束这羞耻的体验。

“不够，”裴暄深吸一口气，艰难地压制本能，“这样进去你会受伤。”

谢聆只得由着他把第四根手指探了进去，在他感觉自己的后穴快被撑到极限的时候，裴暄带着他的手指一起退了出来，还不等谢聆回头看一眼，一根发烫的性器就破开层层软肉挤入了他的穴口。

谢聆疼疯了。

有那么几秒钟，他眼前都是黑的。实物和手指的尺寸差距过大，以至于连痛呼都被挤碎在胸腔里，五脏六腑都被顶成一团，整个人仿佛被一把利刃劈成两半。

谢聆挣扎着用力蹬腿，被裴暄轻而易举制住，又按住他的手腕不许他蜷成一团。谢聆这下整个人被迫打开，成了被绑在露天祭台上开膛破肚的祭品。

祭司在祭品的锁骨落下虔诚一吻：“谢聆，你自找的。从一开始就是你先招惹我的。”

谢聆什么都听不清，只咬牙骂他进来前也不打个招呼，骂没事长这么大生殖器干嘛，骂混帐东西赶紧给我拔出来。

拔得出来吗？

裴暄磨了大半天才将将在耐心告罄之前把阴茎推了进去，alpha的兽性终于完全被释放，彻底不再顾忌谢聆的感受。

裴暄俯下身双手穿过他背骨握住一对圆润的肩头，狠狠往最深处顶了进去。

-

裴暄呻吟出声。谢聆的里面紧致而柔嫩，吮吸得他差一点交了精。肉穴仿佛是对他的冒犯很不高兴似的涌动着试图把他推挤出去，却只伺候得硬挺的阴茎快感加剧。

他低下头埋进谢聆的颈窝里，下半身浅浅抽出，又用力深顶回去。

肌肉充实而有力的双臂像副挣不脱的桎梏，硕大的生殖器则是具体折磨的刑具。谢聆无处可躲，白皙修长的肢体被紧紧架住，细碎黑发散落在洁白床单上，浓密的睫毛微微颤动，宛如被钉穿在利刃上的，受刑的圣母。

他快晕过去，又被撕裂般的疼痛拽回清醒，泪水因剧痛涌出眼眶。

这是一双过分漂亮的眼睛，被泪水洗过后更发清透，眼尾晕开一抹红，浅色的瞳仁湿漉漉地望过来。

“退出去，”谢聆就用这双潋滟的眼睛求他，“退出去，我给你再腿一发好吗？”

他居然以为自己还有谈判的余地。

裴暄温柔地吻掉他纤长睫毛上沾的泪珠，把着他的腿窝开始了凶悍的抽插。

alpha骨子里的兽性这才显露头角。他不再忍耐，也不再理会谢聆的抵抗，全情释放自己的欲望，宿舍的木板床被他大开大合的撞击晃出令人牙酸的吱吱声。

谢聆这才明白自己把事情想得太过简单。

真正的交合比腿交可怕不知多少倍，alpha把他箍在怀里，一点反抗的空间都不容许，每一下都是切切实实用力地顶进穴心，顶得谢聆下身饱胀酸痛，腿根磨得一片通红。

他总以为alpha已经顶到了底，但是下一次总能顶得更深，仿佛把他的生殖系统都顶移了位。

谢聆几乎对折成两半，一双笔直修长的腿被压过肩，最大限度地展露软嫩的穴。穴外的嫩肉被操得嫣红，整根抽出又整根没入的阴茎带出一股股热化了的润滑液，把穴口打湿得一片水光盈盈。

这张委屈的小口艰难地吞纳粗壮发烫的阴茎，内壁在痉挛着推拒，却被无情地操开，层层软肉被蹭得火辣辣的疼。

撞击又急又狠地在穴口打出一圈细腻白沫，又被粗砺的拇指极暧昧地擦下来抹到他的小腹上。

谢聆分不出一丝力气来注意裴暄的小动作，alpha却乐此不疲似的揉他的小腹，感受这层细腻的皮肉被自己的东西不断顶出骇人的凸起。

omega的肚子一般会覆盖一层柔软的脂肪以保护生殖腔，谢聆没有，他小腹只覆着一层薄而紧实的肌肉，忠实而难堪地反应每一次顶弄。

却反而更让裴暄兴奋。这让他感到对谢聆的占有如有实质，谢聆身体最深处的每一寸皮肉都肉眼可见地打了自己的烙印。

alpha没有章法的操弄终于顶到了前列腺那一块小小的突起，谢聆还没有习惯痛，快感的浪潮就猛地扑过来。

那是灭顶的体验，一瞬间谢聆打着抖射了出来，圆润的脚趾都蜷缩成一团。

结实分明的腹肌上挂了几线精液，裴暄霎那间通透，提起谢聆的大腿，对着那一点发起狂风骤雨的攻势。

谢聆被猛烈的快感逼得整个人反弓过身，一瞬间的失重让他分不清自己在极速下坠或者上升，可他分明只在床上，就像裴暄要求的，哪里都不能去。

beta的生理结构根本不适合承受alpha，窄小的甬道被真正撑到极限，同时挤压和吮吸着巨物，剧烈的痛苦和快感各自撕扯着他，哪一半都足以停摆大脑。

连续不停的快感征伐他的身体，谢聆差点要紧接着再射一发，但是一种奇异而陌生的快感更加强大的压倒了射精的欲望，他的小腿无力的抽动，最后一点摇摇欲坠的理智几乎被这种快感逼疯。

谢聆迟迟不射，裴暄就得不到任何信息素反馈。只差临门一脚的发情alpha疯狂想从哪里搜刮出一点味道来，他挺动下半身重重地碾过敏感的小突起，粗暴地握住谢聆的性器榨精。

汹涌的快感前后夹击，谢聆终于失去了对身体的最后一点控制，在裴暄手里持续射精了许久。他简直把脑髓一起射出去了，白浊溅落在两人的腰腹和腿上，可怜巴巴的性器半软下来了还在小股吐精。

裴暄把他紧紧搂进怀里，撬开他的唇逼他交换津液，又把他刚射出的稀薄精液抹下来涂到他的锁骨和胸口。谢聆的味道冷得发甜，过于幽微，裴暄抓不住，挺拔的鼻子贴上这片细腻的皮肤，着迷地舔吻着，让信

息素含量最高的精液在舌尖化出谢聆的味道。

快感的余威还在大脑里回响，谢聆有那么几十秒以为自己失聪了，他茫然仰头，模糊看见终于餮足的裴暄唇瓣开合，耳边只有穿透鼓膜的嗡鸣。

裴暄重复了一遍：“你想休息一下吗。”

刚刚离他远去的知觉渐渐回到身上，他才发现下体里微凉的粘腻。方才他高潮的时候穴里的嫩肉紧绞，裴暄和他同时射了，他居然爽到一点知觉都没有。

裴暄此时的表情基本上恢复了平静，只剩眼底还有浓重的欲望没有散干净。谢聆懵然地应了一声，由着裴暄把自己放到书桌上。

裴大小姐躬身换上了新的床单，又掸了掸，才把谢聆横抱回床上，揽进自己怀里。

谢聆消耗太多心力，一沾枕头就昏睡过去了。

裴暄也难得地很快入睡，圈着谢聆睡了一夜无梦的好眠。


	6. Chapter 6

裴暄半夜醒过一次。他睁开眼，却没有意料中的清明。

发情期是alpha交配繁衍的冲动，alpha性成熟时，会寻找适合的交配对象来履行生育的本能。这种冲动一般来说即使不可能被一炮解决，起码也会缓解许多。裴暄原本的打算是等完全发情消解了就去医院解决，

毕竟谢聆到底是个beta，被操了一次就受不住了，不像柔软的omega可以承受连续几天的高强度性爱，。

可一场交合结束，裴暄拢共射了三回，发情期的热度还没有退下，蚀魂跗骨地煎熬着他。

他怀里空了，裴暄坐起身，交配对象不知什么时候爬回了自己的床，把自己裹成一团睡得正香，半点不见几小时前在自己身下求饶的媚浪样。

媚浪是裴暄自己解读出来的。在那种情况下，眼睛含着一汪水说要给自己腿交，不是勾引是什么？

裴暄唇角压下去，追到谢聆的床上，从后面贴住他的背，搂住少年细韧的腰，把头埋进颈窝里。

alpha的生殖系统判断任务完成的方式主要是通过信息素反馈。当闻到雌性确实散发出来被操熟了的味道，信息素和自己的纠缠得难分难解，发清热就会渐渐退下去。

然而谢聆没有散发任何类似的味道。信息素是一种原始的交流方式，里面包含着主人瞬时的情绪，beta一般都分泌得很微量，裴暄用力嗅了嗅，谢聆只闻起来疲惫，以及睡得很熟，大概做着激烈的梦。他昨晚可能还自己强撑着冲了个澡，把裴暄留下的味道也洗掉了大半。

这让裴暄很不愉快。他三两下把谢聆不知什么时候换上的睡衣剥了，低下头噬咬大片光滑的皮肤。

谢聆是被拱醒的。

他梦到在一座古堡里躲吸血鬼，一只不知道哪儿来的野兽跑过来一直顶他，还没来得及往什么方面想就醒了。

他睡眼惺忪地睁眼，裴暄英俊的脸就贴在自己的肚子上，舔舐着谢聆还在酸痛的小腹，脑袋不时温柔地拱他的腰身，似乎想把他顶翻过身，一双大手托着挺翘的臀瓣揉捏，想进去的意图昭然若揭。

“怎么，还想要售后服务？”谢聆起床气上头。

裴暄答得坦荡：“你信息素水平太低，不够满足我的最低需求。”

说得有理有据，您能先把手从我的屁股上拿开吗？谢聆下半身还在撕裂痛，他不客气道：“这不是废话吗，我就一beta，给你解决出来几发都算我活好儿的了。”

他说得不要脸，明明自己在床上什么贡献也没做，净被人提着屁股操了。

裴暄正色：“所以可能得麻烦你让我标记一下。”

“标记？！”谢聆彻底醒了，“先别说beta男没法标记，就算是能，非亲非故的，我凭什么要给你标记啊！”

裴暄一板一眼：“一，beta的腺体和生殖腔只是退化了，原则上讲是可以被标记的；二，亲故不能标记，正因为非亲非故才可以标记。”

谢聆被他一句一个标记绕晕了，他干脆坐起身把盘起腿来，和裴暄认真掰扯：“你是说我们beta也有一套o的生殖系统，它退化了，不如omega的好用，但是你还是想用？”

裴暄严肃点头。

谢聆纳闷：“不是，那你为什么不干脆找个好用的？omega不香吗？也不是非我不可吧？”

裴暄还没开口，谢聆接着自言自语：“而且退化听着就不像是什么优势，我也不知道退化成什么样，万一很小很紧，能不能操得进来还不一定呢。”

谢聆对性的羞耻心没有ao那么强，用词也用得奔放，似乎丝毫没有意识到自己在裸着跟一个发情期的alpha对话。裴暄听着简直是赤裸裸的撩拨，下身都起了反应。

他喉结滚了滚：“我完全有能力标记你。”

谢聆拿开他一直托在自己屁股上的手：“那也不是说我就该给你标记啊。”

裴暄尽量条理清晰地商量：“一方面，标记确实是很私密的事，也会比较疼，但是另一方面，标记会在几周内消散，对你的身体不会任何有负面影响。”

“我现在没有别的选择，你倒是可以选择清醒的我和下一波发清热时的我。而且你都已经跟我...过一次了，再多一次应该也差别不大。”

他这番干巴巴的分析居然让谢聆觉得言之有理。他冥思苦想一阵，干脆拉了把椅子叫裴暄把利弊都列到纸上，两个人讨论了半天，最终敲定了公约：

裴暄可以咬谢聆的腺体。也可以标记生殖腔，但是仅有一次机会，如果脱靶，谢聆就直接叫救护车来，没有义务再管裴暄的死活。

以及，谢聆保留对后续可能产生的健康问题的追究权。

一式两份，还各按了手印。

两个人都没有提这张破演草纸是不是真的具有法律效力。少年人最讲义气和信用，白纸黑字承诺好的事情就不会反悔，两个人都是当事人兼公证人。

草率的合同被抹平整，连同他们对于这场交合不同的理解，交由一向整洁的裴暄妥善保管，在抽屉里静静地等待两个人意识到潜在的分歧的未来某一天。

在那之前－－

谢聆抓了抓头发，从椅子上爬下来，总觉得有种仓促做了大决定的不安感。

反正标记会再散。他安慰自己：船到桥头自然直，没有什么操作是不能撤回的，没有什么祸是兜不住的。

他把后脑勺下方的碎发拨开，低头向裴暄露出了自己干净的脖颈。

-

一截柔软细腻的脖颈，白皙到晃眼。

这对任何发情的alpha，裴暄尤其，有着一股无法拒绝的吸引力，分辨不出是更多是生理还是心理上，他已经勾着谢聆的腰把他卷进怀里，坐在自己大腿上。

beta的身体不如omega娇小，谢聆更是修长挺拔，是不容错认的少年。他不像omega一样手感柔软，倒像一块温凉的软玉，抱着有些硌，却令裴暄不想松手。

椅子不堪重负地被压沉一些，谢聆似乎是吓了一跳，怕被摔到，叉开双腿在椅子两旁撑着。裴暄抓着他的腿把他翻过来背对自己，叼住他后颈的软肉，犬齿切进去注射信息素。

beta的腺体退化得很小，假如说omega的腺体是埋在薄薄皮肤下的小巧鼓包，代谢快自愈能力强，那beta的腺体就是一颗在层层包裹下的脆弱小豆，裴暄这一口留下了一圈带血的牙印，也只刺激谢聆的腺体吝啬地回应了一点信息素，都不够回应标记的。

后颈印了个实打实的伤口，谢聆咬着嘴唇低头，微微颤抖。裴暄几乎错觉他是温驯的。

裴暄就着这个姿势去探他的后穴，由于昨晚刚被使用过，没怎么费力就送进去一根手指。谢聆坐在裴暄的手上，动也不是不动也不是，他含糊地问：“好了没有啊？”

裴暄收紧了胳膊把他搂得更紧，手指小幅度地按压扩张。

这个动作不至于粗暴，于是谢聆更垂下头配合他标记。

ao的标记是很快的，在犬牙释放信息素的瞬间腺体会热烈回应，两种信息素碰撞勾结，标记就这样成了。但是裴暄现在不得不慢慢地引导谢聆的信息素以达到标记需要的阀值。牙齿咬在后颈上不能接吻，这个姿势又不方便把性器插进去，裴暄黔驴技穷，唯二在床上会用的都技能冻结了，花了近五分钟也没有引导成功。

出师不利，裴暄只好抱着谢聆转移阵地到床上，扩张的手指抽了出来，生殖器一点一点推了进去。

谢聆这次没有昨晚那么痛了，他调整着呼吸配合裴暄，逐渐适应侵入后穴的性器。

交配对象不再推拒，剩下的过程就顺畅许多，裴暄抽插的动作逐渐大了起来，直到谢聆的屁股被拍打得啪啪作响。谢聆鼻尖渗出来亮晶晶的小汗珠，主动伸手半揽住他的肩背，裴暄回他以更用力地抽插，直到他被顶得随着律动控制不住地闷哼。

但裴暄想要的不只是闷哼，他想要谢聆的更多。想要听谢聆叫床，想要闻到谢聆信息素缠绕到自己身上，想要谢聆的后穴出水出得止都止不住，想要谢聆惊慌失措地依赖自己。

谢聆是一场无色无味无拘无束的自在风，向路过的每片森林湖泊掀起涟漪，裴暄希望他能在自己的怀里停泊住，春风化雨地氤氲成一汪水，被自己珍惜地含进嘴里。

可是他没有办法。裴暄留不住风，也留不住谢聆。第一眼他就知道谢聆和自己不是一类人，是彼此毕业之后天南海北再无交错的同学。

谢聆住在自己的世界里，这个世界色彩浓烈感情炽热，里面每种天气都是可爱的，他住的旧楼是座城堡，淘到的二手书破烂货是博物馆的漏网之鱼，遇到的困难都是暂时没找到通关诀窍的游戏，一切失败可以窖藏起来做来年的笑料。

被隔绝在信息素以外也无所谓，正好他也不想为发热分神。这个世界的居民毫无保留地、热切地活着，把每一秒都活得最饱满。

这和裴暄既定的天选之子人生是不同的。就像油不溶于水，裴暄也不融于谢聆的世界，那个他从来只远远窥见就向往的永无乡。

然而他总想强求。他把自己的性器深深地嵌进谢聆湿软的甬道，哪怕一次也好，他想和谢聆一起用那双爱人的眼睛感受一切。

“哈啊，你慢一点儿... ...”谢聆不舒服地皱起眉头，太急太深的抽插让他害怕肚子要被捅破了。

裴暄扳住他的下巴强制他侧过脸，着迷地吻他眼睛，谢聆下意识合上眼皮，睫毛就蹭在裴暄的唇上颤抖，一直痒到他心里去。裴暄对这种心理的渴和痒的应对机制十分有限，只能更狠戾地贯穿谢聆，抽出小半后再整根撞进去，居然一点一点把谢聆穴心的软肉操开了。

收不到足够的信息素反馈，自己的信息素又注射不进腺体里，裴暄被磨得发情期延长，一把从昨晚就没得到释放的火愈烧愈旺。而谢聆就是火上架的一锅沸水，熬得咕嘟冒泡，被折磨得什么声音也发不出，只顾得上大口喘息。

裴暄深入浅出，终于在谢聆以为他要把自己操穿的时候，以一记把谢聆顶到跪趴的深顶，蹭到了一个小巧的开口。

是生殖腔的入口。

谢聆下身一阵酸麻，穴肉狠命绞紧，想逼裴暄在操进去前交精，被又重又缓地碾过一遍，操顺服了。裴暄马上去找那张隐藏的小口，alpha的本能告诉他这是能够缓解难受的解药，是欢愉的尽头，他顺应内心地把龟头抵在上面。

“唔！“巨大的危机感迫使谢聆猛地蜷起身躲开，他躲得太急了，把性器卡在自己的敏感点狠狠擦了过去，谢聆在惊惧和快感的夹击下淌了满脸泪水，抽泣着抗拒。

裴暄按住他的手腕试图展开他：“不是说好让我进去的吗？很快就结束了。”

被完全占有的恐惧攫住了谢聆的心脏，他听不进去裴暄说的任何话，只有生理性的不安和慌乱冲刷着大脑：“不要了，你出去！”

太晚了。裴暄稍微调整了一下角度，两瓣半闭合的肉膜就如一朵绽放的花，吻住了alpha的铃口。和谢聆强硬的拒绝不同，肉膜脆弱到温柔。

但是裴暄还是残忍地挤了进去，未发育完整的生殖腔被巨物撑得满胀，发出了被挤压到极限的哀鸣。

“出去！别...”谢聆神志不清地拱动，只激起了alpha的凌虐欲。裴暄就着相连的下体把他翻过身去，性器的弧度在幼小柔嫩的生殖腔内壁刮了一圈，痛得谢聆大腿都在抽动。 

裴暄温声警告他：“不要用拒绝的语气和我说话。”

发情期的alpha对交配对象抱有无穷无尽的支配欲和占有欲，不会宽容对象一昧的推拒。

谢聆终于崩溃地呜咽出声，alpha的过大的阳物几乎兜头浇了一场濒死体验。他大口大口地喘气，却怎么也汲取不到丝毫氧气，意识已经远去，只有手指还在死死地抠着床单。

裴暄轻柔却强势地把手指自下而上挤进他的指缝扣住。连床单都不允许他依赖，犬齿重新切进了带血的伤口释放信息素，这次谢聆的腺体终于失控地猛烈回应，裴暄带着极大的满足感抽送了十几下，性器前段成结卡在beta紧窄的生殖腔口，喷射出大股浓精。

谢聆跪都跪不住，被裴暄托着小腹以防逃脱，瘫软在床上汹涌地落急泪，不成字句地哭。裴暄紧紧地压在他身上，确保每一滴精液都被锁在最深处。

beta的生殖腔又小又浅，盛不住alpha的精液，满了要溢出来。裴暄刚把半软的性器抽出来，精液混着润滑液就流了裴暄一手。裴暄想起来了那支化在他手上的冰棍儿。

他吻了吻谢聆通红的耳朵，低声说：“休息吧，等下我送你去医院检查。”

谢聆在他怀里沉沉昏过去。

裴暄却没有睡。他对这个沾满自己气味的谢聆爱不释手，睁着眼睛把玩了一整夜，最后在天蒙蒙亮时卡着管家的起床时间给家里去了电话。


	7. Chapter 7

谢聆一觉睡醒了，睁眼看到的是医院的天花板。

病房是很宽敞的单人间，还有独立的洗手间，谢聆新奇地打量了一圈。

伤处已经被上好了药，基本不再撕裂痛，手上还吊着点滴。他坐起身来读了一下成分表，就是普通的葡萄糖，干脆拔了针就翻身下床。

“哎哎哎！”路过的护士推门进来，“怎么自己把针拔了啊？”

谢聆无辜道：“护士姐姐，我一不发烧二没感染，就不浪费医疗资源了。麻烦你跟送我来的人说一声，我妈还等我回家呢。”

护士：“裴先生特意嘱咐过，要是您醒了就等他一会儿，他有事要跟您商量。”

谢聆也不和年轻姑娘为难，应了一声就躺回去了。

裴暄大概是叫人把他手机从教学楼带过来了，谢聆在心里评价了一句”还挺贴心“，抓过来跟谢女士和程嘉鸢逐一报平安，报完了就心安理得地趴着玩手机。

一个beta少年趴在床上，屁股对着门，艰难地高举着手机以防近视，裴母进门的时候看到的就是这么一副场景。

她轻咳了一声：“还疼吗？”

谢聆一个激灵，把手机都摔进裴母的怀里，云盘里的收藏就直直暴露在裴母眼皮子底下。

一水儿的德国哲学pdf，一看就是印刷不好又随便扫描的，也为难他能捏着鼻子读得下去。

谢聆从小到大六成的书都是这么找免费资源读的，反正他只要看字儿就够了，盗版印刷就当错字找茬游戏，他和程嘉鸢有的时候还会一起读完书对一遍各自找出来的脱字漏字。

裴母把手机递还给他：“吓着你了吗？抱歉。我是裴暄的母亲。”

谢聆乖乖喊了一句阿姨好。

裴母言辞和蔼地问候了他的伤势，紧接着提出要给谢聆一笔补偿费。

跟着进门的裴暄皱起眉。

这在向来不动声色的豪门里，算是过于急切的撇清了。但是裴母不在乎，裴暄的初次发热期是一件大事，要不是突然提前，绝无可能落到一个家境不好的普通beta头上。她不能给这个beta幻想的余地，即使这种

方式可能会刺激到少年脆弱的自尊。

换做是任何一个omega或者女性，都会愤怒于这种几乎是指到脸上的暗示，又不是出来卖的，这样简单的后续负责未免太敷衍。

假如谢聆多看一些ao狗血剧，他就会听到一场标准的凄美浩荡豪门虐恋从此拉开序幕，这时女主角应当倔强地拒绝，男主角因此欣赏她的宁折不弯，豪门恶婆婆再三阻挠，“给你五百万离开我儿子”，女主继续拒

绝，男主角和女主角从此在家人的不看好下艰难恋爱，又因为压力逐渐彼此怨恨，然后经历车祸失忆情敌小三极限一换一等一系列离奇遭遇... ...

但他向来是在谢女士坐在沙发上的抽泣bgm下面不改色写作业的。谢聆爽快地一口应下来：“可以啊！阿姨您看着给就行了，我们家不嫌钱多。”

谁会跟钱过不去？自己也算是受到了实实在在的人身伤害，就当是被裴暄打了一顿，或者说给裴暄当了一晚上的拳击陪练，收赔偿费不是很正常的吗？谢聆在心里一换算，毫无心理障碍地接受了。

裴母：... ...

饶是本来就期待这种回答，裴母还是被他的干脆噎住了。

谢聆看她脸上变化莫测，连忙改口：“－－或者不用给也行，同学之间互帮互助有什么大不了的嘛，裴暄说是吧？”

裴暄：... ...

裴母：... ... 

谢聆一脸莫名其妙地被礼貌请出了医院，手里还被塞了一把让他随便填的支票。

这厢谢聆坐在裴家的加长辉腾里，把支票当扇子扇风：“哎师傅麻烦把我放在前面的路口就行了，再进去您就不好倒车了－－还有麻烦打听一下，借我参考参考，您一晚上的工资是多少啊？”

司机：... ...

－

第二天，裴母收到了银行的短信提醒：“您尾号是＊＊57的银行账户 于下午14点32分兑现金额¥1,000.00，撤销操作请拨打... ...”

裴母放下手机，开始思索自己的儿子到底是哪点让这个beta这么看不上。


	8. Chapter 8

裴暄刚进医院的时候，立刻被紧急隔离起来输液，一路上信息素差点引发几个omega发热期提前。值班主任拍着自己的胸脯：“幸好院内没有顶级omega，否则现在的人手可就不够用了。”

他又疑惑道：“你信息素这么浓，连beta都可以被诱导进入假性发热期了，怎么你带来的那个同学血检指标全都正常呢？”

裴暄被喷了一身阻隔剂，又外敷内服了一堆激素调节药物，恹恹地躺在床上低声道：“他好像对于信息素盲感。”

主任高兴地一拍大腿：“稀有样本啊！刚好我们医院正在和T大合作一个信息素研究项目，我能要一下你同学的联系方式吗？”

裴暄抬起眼来：“你们在研究信息素？”

主任一边飞速抄写电话和邮箱，一边回答：“对对对，研究方向就是信息素和六性性别光谱的模型，主要是beta方向。”

“那信息素盲感的beta，和顶级alpha的契合度如何？”

主任的笔顿住了，他严肃地说：“低。很低。”

“如果是普通的alpha和beta，那或许还能为爱凑合，但是顶级的alpha，身体系统相当于顶级的引擎，大功率输出，烧的是顶级的燃料，和同等级的omega在一起是最好的选择，可以互相满足对高级信息素的需求，普通omega也勉强能过得去。可是beta，还是对信息素完全无感的beta－－要么alpha因为缺乏信息素干涸枯死，要么beta腺体被榨取过载，几乎很难善终。”

“说实话，现在是现代社会，谈恋爱没有什么该不该的，你们年轻人开放，讲究自由恋爱，随心而动，我们老一辈看了也很欣慰：两个人因为相爱在一起就已经是很好的事了，也不一定非要传统的ao配。我儿子就是个同O恋，前两年刚领养了个小姑娘，瞧着可喜人了。但是你这是两个极端例子碰一块了，顶配alpha和盲感beta，就好像是性瘾者和无性恋的配对，从生理上讲就是钥匙对不上锁。这就是人类性解放道路上的一个bug，现代医学对此是无解的。”

裴暄望向窗外，低低应了一声：“知道了。帮我换一下输液瓶吧。”

窗外的天是像海一样的蓝，很宽阔很高，裴暄不由自主地探出手去。没有摸到。

－

谢聆跳下车，跟司机道了别，提着一堆药回家。他身上还是疼的，布满了指痕和吻痕，后穴还残留着满胀的异物感，因而走得不快。

租客给自己发了消息说把钥匙留在地毯下了，谢聆翻了半天没找到，才发现门没锁。他推门进去，屋里窗帘紧闭，灯光昏暗，客厅里有人一动不动地坐着。

“程嘉鸢？！”谢聆吓了一跳，“来了怎么也不提前说声，我还以为是入室抢劫呢。”

人影慢慢抬起头，眼睛紧紧盯着谢聆，声音沙哑：“你昨天在哪里？”

谢聆随手把塑料袋放下：“昨天在学校啊。你找我有急事？”

程嘉鸢咬字缓慢：“为什么没回家？”

...昨晚发生的事，要跟他说吗？谢聆犹豫了一下。

虽然是从小到大最好的朋友，但这事毕竟太私密了，挺难以启齿的。

沉默的这一会儿，程嘉鸢已经坐起身来，踱步到他面前，微微俯下身贴着谢聆的额头。

一起长大的朋友不知道什么时候长这么高了，谢聆决定把其归因于程嘉鸢在篮球队、程嘉鸢基因好和程嘉鸢从不挑食。哪一点都是谢聆羡慕不来也懒得羡慕的，他不甘心了十几秒就接受了。

程嘉鸢不知道从哪国混了点血，一对虹膜是浅淡的棕绿色，瞳孔却是漆黑如点墨。这样一双眼睛一眨不眨地盯着谢聆的眼睛，他有点发毛。

还不等谢聆说什么缓和气氛，程嘉鸢先开口：“这两天为什么不接电话？”

头一次见到这么有压迫感的好友，谢聆下意识推了他一把，笑道：“怎么，要查岗？你是我妈呀？我妈都没盘问我呢。”

他用了点力气，程嘉鸢却纹丝不动，反而贴得更近，鼻尖碰到了谢聆的鼻尖：

“回答我，为什么没接？”

“谢聆，你这两天干什么去了？为什么不回家？在哪里住的？和谁？”

被这样紧贴着逼问，谢聆有些不舒服。他后退两步：“程嘉鸢，你没完了是吗？”

程嘉鸢一步轻松把距离缩了回去，轻声道：“昨天是放假第一天，你没道理舍不得宿舍吧。那你到底干什么去了？我等了你一晚上。”

谢聆皱眉：“你等我？你不会就趴你家猫眼上等我经过吧？”

程嘉鸢默认。

“...变态吗你。”

“我是变态。”

谢聆最听不得程嘉鸢这么说自己，开玩笑也不行。他松弛下来，揽住程嘉鸢的肩膀：“算了算了，你说我跟你较什么劲。”

这种对峙局面，向来都是谢聆让他多一些，程嘉鸢很识相地就坡下驴，也没再逼问。谢聆叹了口气，转移话题：“你一夜没睡，在我屋歇会儿吧，刚好我昨晚也没睡好。去拿床被子，咱们补会儿觉。”

程嘉鸢凝视了他好一会儿，眼里聚集的风云慢慢散去，才应了一声，转过身去了。

“还有，大白天别拉客厅窗帘！怪压抑的。”谢聆教训道。

“...谢囡囡。”

“啊？”谢聆一抖被子，程嘉鸢还站在门口看着他。“别乱叫，把小爷浑身的威武雄壮都生生叫矮了几寸。”

囡囡是谢聆的小名，主要原因是他妈的恶趣味。这么丢人的小名，这么多年来谢聆只在交换秘密的时候告诉过程嘉鸢，也只有程嘉鸢会这么叫。程嘉鸢平时经常没事喊两声，闹得谢聆追上去和他枕头大战，却从

来没有在有别人在的场合这么叫过。谢聆因此一直觉得程嘉鸢是个很有数的朋友。

“我不要打地铺。”程嘉鸢一撇嘴，终于恢复了往日写作开朗谢聆读作欠扁的模样。

“让你这一次，等会儿可别再把手脚搭在我肩膀上了啊。”程嘉鸢这家伙睡相不好，每次谢聆醒过来都会发现这人钻进了自己的被窝，大手大脚地缠在自己身上。

程嘉鸢扑到床上：“睡着了干的事，我怎么管得住。”

谢聆不轻不重踹了他一觉，也倒到床上昏睡了。

睡过去之前还记得向程嘉鸢要家里钥匙，程嘉鸢随便应了句睡醒再给，他就立刻睡过去了。

看来真的是累坏了。程嘉鸢睁着毫无睡意的眼睛，轻轻落了一枚吻在谢聆的颊边。

程嘉鸢帮他掖了被角，低声道：“最好别再夜不归宿了，否则就不让你出去了。”

谢聆毫无知觉地回以一声悠长的呼吸。


	9. Chapter 9

第二天起床，不知为什么，谢聆身上更疼了。

  
他掀起自己t恤检查了一下，总疑心一身痕迹反而又加重了。他小声地骂了裴暄一句，慢吞吞从被窝里爬起来，

程嘉鸢在厨房系着围裙做早餐。程嘉鸢从小和谢聆一家关系都很好，谢聆也不介意他动了家里食材和厨具的事儿，只懒洋洋地走上前搂住程嘉鸢的腰：

“小老婆，做早饭呢？”

程嘉鸢动作一僵，谢聆立刻大笑起来：“怎么？这么点玩笑都能吓着你了？”

程嘉鸢双眸微微颤动。他的虹膜颜色浅，阳光打在上面，只有一对漆黑放大的瞳仁分外明显。他睁大眼睛仿佛在抑制什么冲动，艰难地别过脸去：“你硌到我了。”

谢聆茫然地眨了眨眼睛，程嘉鸢伸手轻轻推开了一点他的胯骨：“你就不能等消下去再来抱我吗？”

都是男生，谢聆一下子懂了，松开拥抱揶揄道：“小鸢儿，你这两天怎么这么受不得刺激？”

程嘉鸢没有和他对视，嗓音沙哑：“而你这两天，还是不打算告诉我你这两天在哪儿吗？”

“我告诉你了啊，在学校嘛。”

程嘉鸢深吸一口气：“干了什么？为什么这么久？和谁一起？”

“昨天晚上不都跟你解释过一遍了，你怎么都不听人讲话啊。我说我在学校有东西没收拾完，收拾完了不就回家了吗？今天可是放假第一天，干嘛火药味儿这么浓。快乐地度过不好吗？”

程嘉鸢低声道：“...不是第一天。”

”你说什么？“

程嘉鸢一眨不眨地看进他的眼睛：“放假三天了。昨天不是第一天。”

他们两个从小就有放假第一天一起通宵的习惯，作为放假正式开始的仪式。这次被裴暄耽误过去了，谢聆估计程嘉鸢有点受冷落，又想到自己住宿舍以后就没有和他一起上学放学了，揽过他的肩膀：”好好好，那今天补回来，你说想干什么就干什么。想去图书馆还是打游戏？“

“我跟你在一起，玩什么都行。可惜都不行，你今天得打工。”程嘉鸢垂着眼帘提醒他。

从初中开始，谢聆假期会给附近的一家琴房帮忙看店，一般他只要坐在桌子后面看书画画，时不时地收钱找零，实在是轻松的工作。而作为回报，每天打烊之后锁门之前，他可以随便用琴房的乐器。

这种工资结算模式是谢聆的主意，他想自学钢琴又买不起，刚好和想招伙计又怕开销的琴房老板一拍即合。他一周工作时间不多，实在忙不开的时候程嘉鸢会很默契地帮他看店，谢聆会请他喝奶茶报答。

昨天他没有接电话，琴房老板干脆打电话给程嘉鸢，他替谢聆看了一天班。

“不愧是我家贤内助！”谢聆拍拍他肩头，“来让哥哥疼一疼。”

程嘉鸢顺着动作搂住他的腰，在腰侧不轻不重揉了一把：“你乖乖坐着等吃饭吧，不碍手碍脚就不错了。“ 

他似不经意揉到了裴暄掐出淤青指痕的部位，谢聆疼得小声抽了口气。

-

程嘉鸢做了点简单的清粥小菜，谢聆吃完了就打算收拾出门，程嘉鸢把他拉回来用手帮他梳了下头发：”你能不能有点自觉？“

谢聆身为全小区最靓的仔（保守估计），永远洗把脸刷个牙就大摇大摆出门蹦跶，对自己的皮囊没有丝毫怜惜。

”什么自觉？“谢聆抿了抿嘴，方便程嘉鸢帮他擦嘴角。他稍微对这个行为感到不合适，两个beta男这么黏糊糊的。但是他很快就抛之脑后了。

程嘉鸢好容易把谢聆一头睡乱的头发理顺了，眯眼打量了一下，突然伸手又揉乱了。

“你干嘛呢！”谢聆甩了甩脑袋。

“这样更好一点。”程嘉鸢正经道。

谢聆嘟囔着出了门，临关门回头看了一眼，程嘉鸢还系着围裙站在玄关：“尽量早点回来。”

还真挺像个小媳妇。谢聆笑出来，扬手道了句别。

他消失在楼道尽头，程嘉鸢又趴在窗边看他慢悠悠出大门。

他走路总是很潇洒，有那么点大摇大摆的意思，像一条鱼融进水里，一个beta融进大街里，自在极了。

人的走路姿势其实很能看出人的性格。内向的人容易含胸驼背，走路不协调，甚至不拿着什么或者握着手机走路就总觉得不自在，总觉得暴露在舒适区以外，其实一部手机也并没有让他们看上去少一丝尴尬。外向的人又容易动作太大或者太浮夸，看上去不够自然，不像是为了去什么地方，倒像是为了走路而走路。

但是谢聆不是。他走路像猫，散漫却不懒散，让人看不穿他是真的要去做事还是只是闲庭信步。他姿态挺拔却不刻意，走路的时候让你觉得人就该这么走路：就是这种姿势，才不辜负智人挣扎着学会直立行走。

程嘉鸢不舍地目送谢聆，直到完全消失在视线范围，程嘉鸢立刻撞进了谢聆的卧室。他近乎急迫地脱了外衣躺进还温热的被窝里，仍觉得不够，又从地上捞起来谢聆昨天褪下来的衣服，捧到鼻子边闭上眼睛仔细地嗅。

过了很久，他才缓缓地吐出一口满足的叹息。

仿佛在犯瘾。非常危险的瘾。  



	10. chapter 10

谢聆在琴房遇到了意想不到的人。

本来他一上午叼着棒棒糖在琴房边看书边看店，时不时往素描本上添上几笔，一心三用到了极致。午饭平时都是程嘉鸢做了送过来，但是今天程嘉鸢发短信说临时有事，谢聆就和琴房里几个来上课的小孩儿分了

几份过桥米线，趁着下午还没开课，溜到琴房里练了会儿手。

平时学生碰钢琴之前都是要洗手的，像谢聆这种不仅偷用钢琴还指派几个七岁小孩儿帮忙看店的行为，店主看到了肯定是要骂的。事实上谢聆也挨过很多次骂了，每次他都笑嘻嘻地回嘴说“没事儿我耳朵好使着呢，前台有什么动静我肯定听得见。”

店主其实也没话好说。第一，尽管谢聆给他干活，他却不能算谢聆的老板。谢聆自有一套灵活的行事方式，年长者看不惯要训话，谢聆乐于给面子，但是没有人真的能仗着年岁或者财富强迫他什么，惹他不高兴了随时挥手拜拜。

第二，谢聆这话不是在自夸。谢聆名字里带个”聆“字儿，感官也真的敏锐得出奇，眼观六路耳听八方。在谢聆第一天进琴房的时候店主就发现，尽管没有经过系统训练，他对音乐的和谐和节奏有近乎本能的直觉，对于声音也有特别的辨识力。

然而今天，谢聆或许是弹得太入神了，在温柔的人声突然在背后响起时差点掀上琴盖把手指给夹了。

“萨蒂《裸体之舞》，你的乐句划分很有意思。”

谢聆一个激灵，转过头去，居然是个熟面孔。

“尹千雪？”

谢聆和尹千雪平日交集不算多，也就是一起装饰过教室值过日。人如其名，尹千雪是典型的“好嫁风”omega男生，温柔小意，五官精致，成绩优秀，几乎不大声说话，公认的完美校花，在校园各种论坛里都被传和裴暄是一对。

当然，许多alpha不同意，许多omega也不同意。

像这种校园风云人物，即使在一个班，谢聆也很少主动结交，因而今天碰到了委实有些尴尬。

谢聆摸了摸鼻子：“你什么时候进来的？我都没听见。”

尹千雪笑得很甜：“唔，从Leck Mich Im Arsch开始吧。”

\--《舔我的屁股》，叛逆天才莫扎特的圈内名作。

谢聆一下子窘得脸都红了。弹的时候以为反正外面的小孩儿们听不懂，没想到被同学撞见了。在omega面前弹这首曲子，几乎可以被称作下流了。

“...这首也算是卡农，我弹着练手来着...”谢聆小声辩解。

尹千雪噗地笑出来：“安心，我不会乱说啦。只是听你弹琴，觉得我们对音乐的理解很像，你不用有压力呀。”

谢聆紧绷的背松弛下来，他说：“我给你倒杯茶吧。”

-

程嘉鸢现在很为难。

他坐在餐桌前，用勺子尝了一口盒子里的便当，然后面色平静地连盒子一起扔进了垃圾桶。

他以为可以控制住情绪，可今早在厨房里要克制住把谢聆绑起来人体盛的欲望，已经消耗了他太多意志力。

他眉尖一抽，依旧平静地抬起腿，狠狠踹翻了垃圾桶。

发现谢聆身上的痕迹的时候，他差一点就要掰开谢聆的双腿睡奸了他。

反正不差最后一步了。从前他在深夜用备用钥匙打开谢聆房门，从克制逐渐到无顾忌的舔咬，神经大条的谢聆也只以为身上的红痕是自己不知不觉磕碰到了。

这一学期谢聆住宿舍的第一天起，他只能独自捱过多少饥肠辘辘的夜晚，把自己关进房间里安静地机械性自慰。

这样的日子过了三个月就像是过了永远，他每天想念谢聆匀称柔韧的肉体，想念他睡着时从不反抗的乖顺，想念像八爪鱼一样紧紧用肢体缠住谢聆的满足感。

好不容易等来了假期，他本来已经做好了计划要在谢聆身上讨够本的。谢聆总是撑不住睡过去，任程嘉鸢玩弄，醒来却总以为自己熬了整夜。程嘉鸢微笑着推上去谢聆的t恤。

可谢聆这一身激烈的痕迹--是和谁？是谁干的？

他怎么敢？！

在谢聆颊边和小腹各射出来一发之后，程嘉鸢才渐渐地冷静下来。

...不能操醒他。不能囚禁他。不能告诉他自己一直意淫把他操坏。不能把他锁起来让他吃饭喝水都只能经自己手。不能操得他跪在地上哭着求饶，不能掰开他的下巴灌进自己的精液让他肚子里满是自己的种。

起码不能是现在。

现在谢聆刚受了刺激，他不能冒被迁怒的险。迄今为止的形势都在稳定发展，他不能一时冲动让谢聆恨自己，或者更可怕一点，冷漠相对。

他缓慢地把精液在谢聆滑腻的皮肤上涂开，又一点一点用力擦掉，陷入了深思。

从痕迹上来看，是一场激烈的性交，不是发情的alpha就是发情的狂犬病mega，后者可能性忽略不计。如果真的是交往之后你情我愿水到渠成，谢聆肯定早就跟自己分享了。而谢聆这次不肯告诉自己，或许是因为自己见过那个alpha，也或许是因为以后避免不了还会再见。从谢聆极力掩饰地态度来看，很可能两者都有。

以他对谢聆的了解程度，很容易把嫌疑缩小到了三人。

可现在重要的不是谁干的，重要的是谢聆的态度。

谢聆怎么看待这场性交？

他喜欢吗？还是觉得恶心？还是无所谓呢？

不，是自己需要谢聆怎么看待？

该怎么样才能诱哄羔羊主动回到羊圈？

程嘉鸢舔了舔嘴唇。他从前觉得后悔是没用的情绪，现在他控制不住地后悔没有反对谢聆住校。

不是同班已经够麻烦的了，他不能让谢聆再住在自己够不到的地方，受自己控制不了的因素影响了。

-

太阳落山的时候琴房关门，谢聆不知不觉竟和校花聊了一个下午，两人对音乐的理解近似，趣味相投，很快约好了明天一起练琴。

尹千雪有意无意提到下学期想要住校，谢聆琢磨了一下，觉得昨天以后再和裴大小姐住一个屋子确实有些尴尬，顺水推舟地提出了做室友的邀请，尹千雪自然眉眼弯弯地应好。

至此，裴暄的事儿在谢聆心里算是彻底解决了。谢聆尹千雪到门口，两人依依不舍地挥手道别，谢聆就钻回琴房接着练习。今天和尹千雪的交流让他对音乐有了些新的体会，他迫不及待地想试试。

手机上程嘉鸢的未接来电积了十几通，谢聆浑然不觉地在乐谱上飞快做笔记，完全沉浸入自己的世界。

而尹千雪走出门几十步之后上了一辆黑色的商务车。他父亲坐在副驾驶上皱了皱眉：“家里不是有架施坦威吗？为什么还要来琴行。”

尹千雪回以一个无辜的浅笑，别过脸去看窗外的浮光掠影，右手轻轻在左手上一笔一画。

谢聆。

他把这个名字握进手心里，唇角上扬，笑意终于落入眼底。 


	11. chapter 11

一个人生问题：  
为什么神不是beta？  
《启示录》第一章，上帝说：“我是alpha，也是omega，是今在、昔在、将要来临的那一位，是全能者。”  
所以神是alpha，是omega，却唯独不是beta。为什么？  
十七岁的程嘉鸢不再需要这个问题，可是七岁的程嘉鸢被它纠缠着、困扰着，一刻不得喘息。  
为什么神不是beta？  
为什么我要是beta？  
没人料到这一点。做孕检的时候医生明明说了这个孩子的信息素水平会很高，程嘉鸢的父母于是高兴地按照alpha和omega准备了两套日用品，最终都没有用上，而是在分娩的当天被愤怒地铰烂了。  
两套日用品。想来其实也很可笑，社会有这样的刻板印象，给omega婴儿分配了粉色，给alpha婴儿分配了蓝色，就这样用颜色给两个群体的性格盖了戳。  
可是beta呢？beta婴儿是什么颜色？  
七岁的程嘉鸢叼着画笔想：beta应该是透明的。透明的衣服，透明的肢体。我从父亲母亲面前经过，他们仿佛是看不到我一样。我在学校努力学习，老师仿佛是看不到我一样。春游排两排同学牵手，旁边的omega错开我的手向alpha羞涩一笑，仿佛是看不到我一样。  
beta明明占数量优势，却像是AO罗曼史的群众演员。AO是社会生殖的主力，而beta，beta是沉默的背景板，是工蜂，是螺丝钉。Omega平权运动正当时，电视里全是激昂愤慨的omega，如泣如诉地控告世界，想把自己的权利要回来，几百张或青涩坚定或野心勃勃的面孔在镜头前大放异彩，仿佛蒙尘多年的明珠一朝出仓，举世震惊。  
omega要站起来，要从alpha手里抢夺话语权，抢夺社会资源，可是那些生产社会资源的beta在哪里呢？  
beta在目睹父亲回家用皮带抽打母亲。beta冲上去想要保护母亲，反被母亲一掌掼到地上。  
“要不是因为生了你这个没用的东西，我怎么会受这种委屈？！”  
beta在蜷缩着想：既然有了alpha和omega，为什么神还要造beta？  
-  
八岁的程嘉鸢日常离家出走，坐在花坛上，旁边窸窸窣窣坐下另一个beta小孩。  
“你不用写作业的吗？”小孩问。  
这不是第一个来问候的陌生人。温和的陌生人通常很可怕，因为他们要么背后藏着一方沾满乙醚的手帕，要么是更可怕的--一颗饥饿的泛滥的同情心，迫不及待地捕食一个八岁小孩的苦难，用高高在上的姿态使他窘迫，使他羞辱，使他自惭形秽。  
先是夸张地惋惜“多么可怜的孩子啊”，没一会儿就摇着头走开，留小孩在原地徒劳地抹泪，除了伤口又被揭开了一遍以外，一切都没有改变。  
程嘉鸢已经对这种经历麻木了，他垂下睫毛：“不想回家。”  
“为什么呀？你妈也逼你喝成长快乐吗？”  
...这就是你对苦难最大的想象吗？  
程嘉鸢突然觉得无聊了，低头玩着手指，决定主动速战速决：“我告诉你一个秘密。”  
“嗯？”  
“爸爸会打妈妈。下手很重，会流很多血。妈妈恨我，也不喜欢我帮忙，他们都恨我。”  
对方好半天没接话。  
程嘉鸢玩够了手指，坐起身，打算回去挨今天例份的打骂。  
“...我的小名叫囡囡。”  
程嘉鸢顿住。  
小孩拍了拍他的肩膀：“我妈说，人家给你一个秘密的时候，你要还一个秘密做交换才公平。这样我们都会好好保守秘密了。”  
程嘉鸢侧过头去，对上一双被路灯烘暖的眼睛。  
八岁的谢聆一头黑发柔顺地帖服在圆脑袋上，微微睁大的眼睛一眨一眨地注视着他，神情并不是恶俗的同情，而是体贴的包容。显然他并无意窥探别人生活，却也对别人主动送上的痛苦怀着坦然的尊重。  
他的气质和同龄人已经有了显著的区别，很好地糅合了天真和沉稳于一身，手搭在程嘉鸢的肩上，从接触面扩散开来浓郁的使人平和的爱。他漆黑的眼里倒映着一整幅《星月夜》。  
程嘉鸢想：beta确实不是神，但是他已经在beta身上找到了更好的东西。  
他找到了美。

-  
程嘉鸢的新朋友和自己同班，家庭结构只有omega妈妈，比自己家宽裕不了多少。  
个子只算中等，长相却顶标致，不像omega那么柔，也不像alpha一样刚，他不可以被放在任何一种性别刻板印象里。  
他是韧的，是有弹性的，吸收外界的打压和冲击而从不被摧折。  
谢聆像一把总是有办法的瑞士军刀。他总是可以买到最适合给谢女士做裙子的布料，或者修好后和程嘉鸢一起用的收音机，或者回收站最好看的旧书。  
后来谢女士开起来花店，装饰几乎都是谢聆自己搭起来的，谢聆天生对于艺术的感知力很强，用色明亮却不杂乱，居然也招来了不少客人。生活对谢聆不算好，但是他总能找到享受的办法。  
程嘉鸢开始相信，beta也没什么不好。  
他像只野兽一样吞食着谢聆的能量。谢聆生长环境可以算底层，却仿佛有无穷无尽的爱，源源不断地向世界辐射着。程嘉鸢贴在他旁边，谢聆拉住他的手带他跑起来，灰色的大街小巷就扩散开颜色，浓郁的、流动的，像一把在心脏弹开的跳跳糖。  
两个人一起学自行车，互相推搡着说该我载你了，歪歪扭扭地在马路间穿行。他们在图书馆借同一本书，睡同一张床，甚至穿过同一条裤子--当然结果是卡住了。  
谢女士不得不把裤子裁开解救两个小孩。谢聆抖了抖脚就又满地蹦跶，程嘉鸢却开始迷恋上了和谢聆紧紧相连的感觉。  
随着年龄的增长，他越发觉得只谈话是不够的。他开始渴望肢体的接触，渴望更亲密的，更近距离的接触。  
谢聆开玩笑说：“你最近简直像是要和我长在一起了。”  
程嘉鸢心砰砰跳，为了这句话说不出来的欣喜。  
他有时候喜欢谢聆的身体每一寸喜欢到不行，有时皮囊却仿佛反而阻碍他触碰到谢聆的核心。他想要比贴着皮肤更近的距离。  
要是真的能长到一起就好了。像两株紧紧交织的植物，藤蔓螺旋着扭在一起，埋在地下的根也要紧紧地纠缠，密不可分。谁要想拿走其中一株，就是挖断全部的根茎也扯不开，一起枯死也绝不分离。  
然后某天，程嘉鸢看到了一段AO标记的色情片。  
那是他第一次对“性”有了直观认知，第一反应是：这是又一件他想和谢聆做的事。  
他很久没有发作的信息素嫉妒又开始困扰他。他开始希望自己是一个alpha，谢聆是一个omega。他将和谢聆尽情地进行负距离接触，谢聆会以同样的渴求和热情回应他，他在谢聆身体最深处成结，谢聆从此被永久性打上他的烙印，染上他的味道，连基因库都为他改变。  
他会随时闻出谢聆信息素的变化，从而轻易感知到对方最近的经历，感知到他的情绪和情感。不需要语言交流，就能毫无保留地分享一切。那才是真正的“两个人好成一个人”。  
他头一次正视这一点：AO之间，除了淋漓尽致的性爱以外，还有更多更多的结合水乳交融，难分难解。这种融合是beta再怎么交心，也难以企及的。  
他渴望这种关系发生在他和谢聆之间。  
-  
神说：“我是alpha，也是omega，是今在、昔在、将要来临的那一位，是全能者。”   
提问：为什么神唯独不是beta，却是alpha和omega？  
谢聆叼着根棒棒糖含混不清地随口道：“难怪他可以自体繁殖出自己的儿子，他的儿子又和他是一个人，这下三位一体就说得通了。他发情期可以自己和自己度过，也挺方便的。”  
程嘉鸢无奈：“你没有回答我的问题。”  
谢聆伸手揉了揉他的脑袋：“乖，爸爸想专心看会儿电影。”  
那天课上在播《泰坦尼克号》。程嘉鸢对于这种底层alpha和白富美omega的故事没有半点兴趣，他转过头去专心看光影投在谢聆的五官上不断变化。谢聆的眼睛结起一层泪雾，他控制不住想吻上去。  
坐在后排的alpha突然嚷道：“露丝的孙女绝对是杰克的吧！两个人都在发热期，杰克又标记了她，肯定她的孙女是杰克的种。”  
程嘉鸢不悦地皱起眉。谢聆的后桌总喜欢和谢聆讲话，程嘉鸢不喜欢这一点。  
后桌还在喋喋不休：“以露丝的等级，杰克肯定一闻她的信息素就爱上她了。可是露丝怎么会爱上一个信息素低级的穷小子呢？这不合理啊！”  
程嘉鸢把头靠在谢聆的肩上，谢聆回道：“我觉得不是这么解释的。或许他们的爱和信息素没有关系呢？假如这部电影是这样：杰克是一个普通的beta贫民，露丝也是一个beta，他们两个在短暂的接触中触碰到了彼此的灵魂，进而迸发了爱--这样不是也挺好吗？”  
后桌：“别逗了，两个beta怎么会在短暂的接触中了解彼此呢？你连对方的信息素都闻不到。”  
谢聆耸耸肩：“所以说可贵啊，而且也解释了为什么杰克愿意为露丝而死。或许不需要信息素，beta也能有灵魂的碰撞呢？”  
他突然来了劲，拿出本子边涂画边解说：“毛姆说，每个人生来都被孤独地困在铁塔里，只能尽力向外界发出一些符号，这些符号却不是共通的，因此我们无法了解别人，也无法被了解。语言、神情、手势、甚至信息素，这些都是符号的一种。可是没有一种信号不是模糊的，因此没有人能完全理解另一个人。“  
同桌似懂而非地点头。  
谢聆指着屏幕上接吻的杰克和露丝：“露丝身处上流阶级，却并不属于她身边的社交圈；杰克赢了船票才混上船，他也不融入于这个环境，他们两个都是‘局外人’，是寂寞的。当然每个人都是寂寞的，但是在某一刻，来自不同背景的两个人的寂寞对上了频率--我在海上孤单地航行，却在一刹那读到了你的灯塔信号，那不是比信息素的吸引更难得吗？”  
“不论是A是O还是B，人类之间的共情都很有限，就算是通过信息素接触，也无法完全理解另一个人。但是在这种有限之下还要尝试去爱，对于我来说，人类之美就在于这点难得了。”  
后桌一噎：“你这么说是因为你是beta！”  
谢聆笑道：“我就是beta。这又没什么可耻的。”  
他停顿了一会儿：“我觉得当个beta就是很好的事了。”  
后桌嘟嘟囔囔地坐起身走了。  
谢聆白白对牛弹了一通琴，也不生气，转过头来揉了一把程嘉鸢的头发，开始跟他闲聊下次要买哪个口味的汽水混搭“调酒”。  
程嘉鸢靠在他的肩头静静地听着，感受着他的胸腔随着说话起伏，心里开出了一朵小花。  
-  
谢聆有很多朋友，各种性别的，各种性格的，但是最亲密的永远是程嘉鸢。  
他们一起开低级的玩笑，也讨论高雅的艺术，晚上搭起被子打手电读哈姆雷特，洗漱时研究牙膏的起泡程度。  
对于两个半大的beta少年，都是同样快乐的事，不分高下。  
谢聆的脑回路很跳跃，只有程嘉鸢能亦步亦趋跟上他的节奏。所以不论谢聆每天打出或者收到多少符号，和他频率最接近的，永远只能是程嘉鸢。  
程嘉鸢把自行车停在楼下。  
天已经快黑了，他抬头凝望着暖黄的光，琴房远远的像是一座灯塔。  
他默默重复一遍：永远只能是我。


	12. Chapter 12

信息素，英文名词pheromone，直接音译费洛蒙，是一种可以通过嗅觉器官感知到的化学激素。  
作为是传递信息的一种方式，信息素和视觉、听觉一样，因为可以表达情绪和感知，一直有社会学家提倡把其归类于第六种感官，但是被生物学家驳回了，因为信息素和嗅觉共用一套器官。  
虽然如此，信息素的重要性也是毋庸置疑的。敏感的alpha和omega可以像动物一样，通过气味读出和传递信息，有时候比视觉或听觉都要好用。  
斯坦福大学曾经有一项实验显示，Alpha和Omega甚至可以在蒙着眼睛的情况下，靠闻信息素来辨识屋子里在场的人数，准确率可达70%。  
但是谢聆显然不行。他只是一个信息素盲感的beta。所以程嘉鸢轻推开琴房的门，从暗色中从侧背后接近谢聆时，一心弹琴的谢聆并不能察觉。  
他在门口立了一会儿，专注地看谢聆弹琴。他这位发小的骨和肉都很会长，尤其是一双如琢如磨的手，手心柔软，十指细长，就算是在谢聆刚学琴的时候，这样一双手放在黑白键上，也是使人信服的。  
老师们鼓励资质中庸的同学练琴的时候喜欢说，没有人天生是什么都会的，大家都是从菜鸟练过来的。程嘉鸢不信这句话，因为他就眼睁睁看着反例在他面前成长。  
不是说生下来就会弹琴。谢聆身上有种很难能可贵的坦诚，这特质使他作为艺术的初学者，即使技巧上有欠缺，该表达的主张也都足够完整，从不落笨重或匠气的窠臼。甚至连欠缺也形成一种有趣的拙意，他是感受的天才，也是表达的天才，他和这个世界兼容同一种语言。  
所以程嘉鸢很早就知道，谢聆是要飞向远方的。程嘉鸢有幸同他做了这么多年的邻居，搭乘以殷切热情做燃料的顺风车，分享到了一段奇妙的人生，但这辆车并不给他搭一辈子。在往后的某一时刻，谢聆会收拾好背包，孤身一人去远方。那段旅途不会有任何旅伴，只会有定期寄回来的明信片，作为谢聆的竹马，他比谁都清楚这一点。  
如果有办法留下他就好了。如果在他洗澡的时候拿走他的衣服，他就可以留下的话，程嘉鸢不会犹豫。  
从前班上说到牛郎织女的故事，同学评价“这是胁迫加猥亵，哪里浪漫了”。程嘉鸢想，还会进行道德评判的人，一定没有见过织女。对于亲眼见到的人，偷衣服已是最最轻的罪行了。  
打眼不细看的话，谢聆或许只是一个格外让人舒服的beta，但是看见了他的特质的程嘉鸢来说，他是水，是空气，是必需品，更是命中注定。如果必要，程嘉鸢可以现在就从后面捂住谢聆的嘴，用世界上最肮脏最虔诚的性交膜拜他，然后把他关进地下室里，再不放他出门。  
心里转过这多思量的工夫，谢聆还是在昏黄的台灯下入迷地弹琴。灯光映在他的发丛和睫毛，在蜜糖琥珀的眸里跃动。谢聆垂着眼睛看琴谱。晚风吹得旧台灯罩一晃一晃，伏在谢聆轮廓上的光也跟着晕染得一跳一跳，仿佛是烛火中的海市蜃楼。程嘉鸢心渐渐沉下去，轻缓地抬起长腿走在谢聆背后去，谢聆仍旧毫无知觉。  
某种意义上，他总是无知无觉的。谢女士给他起单名一个聆字，是祝他做个伶俐而灵敏的人。谢聆确实做到了，耳聪且目明，五感通达，但架不住心瞎。他太早地读过太多书，在别人的经历里习惯了一切被颂扬或者排斥的事，他因此自由，却也因此失掉了防人之心。  
就像此刻，程嘉鸢凑近谢聆，俯身沉沉地覆上他的背，扣住他的手腕，如同一张牢牢的网，铺天盖地。  
弹钢琴的人本来和尹千雪交换了对于萨蒂的理解，一时高兴地忘了时间，只顾得上实践新的演奏技巧，正弹到兴头上，突然被人从背后困住。他惊惧之下用尽力气挣扎，在琴上带起一串不和谐的音符。  
“谁？！”  
程嘉鸢一言不发，低垂着纤长的睫毛，一对棕绿的瞳孔幽幽地反射着一点昏暗的光，似饿犬，似豺狼。  
他弯下身贴得更紧，手顺着谢聆宽松的t恤下摆钻进去，贴着谢聆的腰身，极色情地打着圈向里揉弄起来。  
篮球校队的身高体格足够把他用手脚紧紧裹住，如同一条捕食中的蟒蛇，箍得紧了又舍不得地松开一些。谢聆看不到背后人，挣扎全被密不透风地压制住，他情急之下侧过头狠狠咬住身后人的手臂，用力之大，滚烫的铁锈味登时在嘴里炸开，身后人却仿佛毫无知觉一样，反而更加兴奋地收紧了手臂。  
谢聆下意识张嘴想要叫，程嘉鸢伸手捂住他的嘴，在他耳边道：“囡囡，是我。”  
滚烫的气息喷在耳边，谢聆身体还在紧绷，神经却一下子卸了防备。他拍了拍程嘉鸢的小臂：“天都这么黑了，别开这种玩笑。”  
拍到一半又想起来自己拼命咬的那一口，忙试图扯开他的臂膀：“刚刚咬得不轻吧，给我看看，得赶紧消毒包扎一下。”  
再过分的玩笑结束了，总不该还一直抱着，但是谢聆扯了半天，程嘉鸢的手纹丝不动。初中开始就时不时冒出的怪异感又悄悄露了头，谢聆想转过去看他，只看见似乎用力绷着的下颌线。  
程嘉鸢仍旧不肯松手，只哑声道：“你又不回家。”  
谢聆慌忙问你怎么了，费劲地在紧密桎梏中抬起头来，对上那一对漂亮得不真实的棕绿色剔透眼珠，瞳孔在刺激中张大而漆黑。这一双眼睛是谢聆从小看到大的，里面的情绪却是陌生的，狂热到恐怖。  
\--不，也不完全算陌生。谢聆睁大眼睛，一颗心猛地吊起来，一直以来的怪异感终于串联成线，又在重重的判决锤声中猛地崩断，一时间脑子里只剩下珠子散落一地的声音。  
相似的神情，他前几天才在自己室友的眼睛里见过。  
那是饱涨漫溢的情欲。  
-  
开玩笑吧。谢聆听到自己的声音微微发抖：“天都这么黑了，别开这种玩笑。”  
程嘉鸢有点委屈地重复道：“你又不回家。”  
谢聆张了张嘴，苍白地辩解：“我弹琴来着。”  
程嘉鸢的神情并不像是听进去了，却并没有和他在这点上纠缠，只催促：“回家吧。”  
能够逃离这诡谲的气氛，谢聆求之不得，捞起外套和钥匙就离开琴房了。  
发小的神情很怪异。或许是因为生殖腔被alpha打开过，谢聆暂时对激素敏感了一些，而此刻，浓郁且强势的性激素包裹在发小的皮肤外一层，程嘉鸢扣住他手腕和肩头，半搂着他，几乎把他括在自己的括号里，这层激素就顺着接触面反复烫谢聆的神经。  
谢聆脑子乱作一团，对现状彻底失去了判断力，只能跟着这个他信任了十年的男生的步调走。  
从前程嘉鸢也这样突然发过疯。初中时谢聆陪着他去医院的心理科诊断过，诊断出了轻微的性别认同焦虑症。程嘉鸢不喜欢自己beta的身份，并且为此很不安，医生开过药和谈话诊疗，普通学生负担不起，谢聆只能在平日尽量照顾他的情绪，包容偶尔的偏激。  
从前不是没有见过他发作，把自己的手腕咬得鲜血淋漓，谢聆攒钱送过他一对运动护腕，用来遮疤。高一成了为数不多的beta体育生后，他开始发泄式自慰，谢聆也帮过他不少次。  
性被剥离了社会赋予的含义，两个beta赤裸的灵魂凑在一起用亲近的方式舔舐伤口，程嘉鸢这时往往会透出与平常不同的狂热，谢聆也照单全收。  
只是从没有这么沉默又强硬的，好像是天将雨前的压抑。谢聆主动挑了几次话题都被转过去了，二人于是一路无话。  
甫一到家，钥匙还没来得及拔下来，灯也只开了玄关的一盏，程嘉鸢就一手桎梏住谢聆的手腕，另一手抽下钥匙来反锁上门，钥匙被随手扔到几米外，瞬间被吞没进黑暗里。谢聆还没来得及问清他的反常，他就捏着谢聆的后颈，把他逼到贴紧门板，沉沉地压下来。  
不知什么时候起，程嘉鸢比谢聆高了半个头。对于天天见面的人，这种逐渐拉开的差距通常是不可见的，但是在程嘉鸢的阴影盖过来的那一刻，两人的体型差距突然无比强烈地彰显存在感。这种压倒性的力量悬殊简直迎头把谢聆砸得晕头转向，心若擂鼓，他抬头去找程嘉鸢的表情，背光的神情看不清，只一双绿眼睛在发光。他头一次意识到，发小发育成了比他更加强健的beta男性，仍是同一性别，却不再是同一体格。  
谢聆被他压在门板上，程嘉鸢低声说：“你知道吗谢聆，一般的beta都是能多多少少闻见一些信息素味儿的。你身上有别人的信息素，我一闻就知道了。”  
不安的预感一下子突破阈值，谢聆想挣扎往外逃，却因为姿势一头扎进程嘉鸢的怀里。  
程嘉鸢猛地从背后拽住他的衣领，用力往上剥。谢聆喉咙被勒到咳嗽，程嘉鸢下手不管不顾的，谢聆不想被勒死就只能顺着他，自己扯住衣领，脱下t恤。  
裤子被如法炮制地用力扯开，金属扣子刮得谢聆性器一痛，他于是又主动伸手解开扣子和拉链，以防自己被划伤成不能人道，程嘉鸢干脆一手环着他纤细的腰把他抱离地面，另一只手把裤子连带内裤全部扯下来，扔到地上。  
一切都发生得太快。谢聆只是出于趋利避害的本能，顺着施力方向保护自己脆弱部位，结果眨眼工夫，在他意识到之前就已经全身光裸，站在发小的鞋子上，微仰头迷茫地和程嘉鸢如恶狼的幽幽绿眼对视，似乎还没有反应过来发生了什么--或者说，将要发生什么。  
程嘉鸢被他看得受不了，低下头去亲他微张的嘴唇。谢聆想往后躲却无路可退，光裸的背贴上门板，冷得他一抖，程嘉鸢立刻贴心地把手垫在他背后，另一只手托住他的屁股，将他往上提了一把。这个姿势没有支点依靠，谢聆被迫做了只树袋熊，用腿缠住程嘉鸢的腰以防自己摔下去。  
很矛盾地、不自知的明知故问：“小鸢，你要干什么？”  
漂亮的棕绿色瞳孔微微跳动着，程嘉鸢凑过去吻谢聆漆黑柔顺的发丝：“可能是发热了。”  
谢聆看起来更茫然了，歪头欲躲开密集的吻，一小片莹白的耳朵从散落的发丝间漏出，被程嘉鸢追上来的唇瓣烫到。  
“beta怎么会发热？”  
程嘉鸢呢喃地自问：“对啊，为什么呢？”  
他看起来真的很困惑的样子，谢聆对这样脆弱的程嘉鸢升不起防备，只能眼睁睁看着他近乎魔怔地自言自语：“我不知道啊，囡囡，你帮帮我，你救我好不好？”  
谢聆睁大眼睛，还没来得及回应，被程嘉鸢托着屁股，抱到了床上。


End file.
